Upon Wings She Came
by Kerioke
Summary: Set years after Sarah defeats Jareth. The Goblin King is informed of a strange girl in his kingdom, and upon seeing her is faced with the possibility that his labyrinth's champion has returned.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I do not own the Labyrinth obviously, but with that being said this is just a little something I've been working on for a couple of months since David Bowie died. Was sitting at work and just came up with an idea and wanted to roll with it, so whenever I had a little down time I would scratch a few words down before my boss could catch me. Anyways I hope y'all enjoy, I do plan to put another installment in maybe a third but probably not going to do much more than three parts to this one.

* * *

 **Upon Wings She Came pt. 1**

He appeared within the forest with a dramatic shower of glitter, one of the fireies had reported the appearance of a girl in the clearing that laid at the center of the deep forest. Wading through the crowd of creatures that inhabited the forest that had decided to gather around the strange girl, he came upon the most astonishing sight. Upon seeing the girl up close he stiffened, though her face was veiled by her hair she still held an odd resemblance to Her; the long chestnut hair, the shape of her body was about right, and the age were approximately all the same and reminded him of Her. However, there were a pair of translucent fairy-like wings gracing her back, and if this girl was who he thought, then the wings were a new development. One of the fireies stepped closer to her and was reaching out a hand to touch one of the wings, but before he could snap out a warning to his foolish subject a crack of lightning streaked from the girl and struck the offending creature. The rest of the crowd of creatures either moved further away or fled all together, the sight of the cowardly creatures made a crooked smile creep onto his face out of habit. Whatever had happened to her since she was last in his realm had made her stronger than he had ever imagined she could be, even with the amount of power she took from him when she conquered the labyrinth. Her magic protected her even when she was unconscious and unable to defend herself, this ability was rare and considered a gift among his kind, only a handful of people in the Underground were powerful enough to obtain this ability, and all of them were upper nobility or royalty. With a sharp tone, he commanded the few stragglers remaining to leave the area. Once they were all out of sight he waved his hand in an arc in front of him casting a spell over the girl's body, it lifted off the ground then was encased in a giant crystal sphere. He walked closer to the sphere knowing that he was safe from her powers while she was encased, her face remained veiled to him much to his annoyance, but he could see other disturbing things about her, like all the scars that covered her exposed skin. Something had happened to her, but even he couldn't imagine what. There had been no reports of new inhabitants arriving in the Underground in the last 20 years, before She had ever set foot in his kingdom.

With a slight nudge he sent the crystal to his castle, then vanishing himself only to reappear in one of the guest rooms. He waved his arm in an arc once more casting a spell over the room to revive it from the disuse, all the colors within becoming instantly more vibrant. A fire roared to life in the ornate fireplace and began warming the room of the damp chill. Summoning one of his young goblin maids, he instructed her to stock the bathroom with towels, shampoos, soaps and oils fit for royalty, and to also bring up some plain day dresses from the storage, particularly one with low rising backs. After the goblin had left he walked over to the balcony window and swung it open, outside hovered the encased girl, he directed the orb through the room to the queen-sized sleigh bed, when she was directly in the center of the bed the crystal dissolved and her body gently floated down onto the mattress. Walking over to the bedside he looked down at the young woman, her face finally visible; it was Her, and if not he was being cursed to see her doppelganger. He grabbed the comforter and pulled it up over her legs until it covered her stomach, he watched her for a few minutes, the only break in his thoughts being the little maid's return. He never imagined he would see Her face again, not in the flesh anyways, that face haunted his every dream since the day she left. He wanted to touch the porcelain skin of her cheek, but refrained as to not receive the same punishment has his subject earlier, instead he turned and walked out of the room.

Over the next few days a healer came in and without touching the girl did as much as she could so not to raise the girl's body's defenses, but without the skin to skin contact there was very little that could be done to truly heal the girl. The small ministrations she was able to do only helped relieve her body's natural healing abilities of any extra stress. After each session the healer reported in to Jareth, each visit she looked just as disappointed as the last, but regardless, Jareth thanked her graciously. When he was alone again in his study he would sink back into his chair with a deep, disappointed sigh of his own; until she woke up he would have no answers to his questions, he wouldn't know if she really was his champion or just a mere copy, and with his entire being he was hoping it would be her there in front of him once again. She was his weakness, not just the conqueror of his labyrinth, but of his entire being, every fiber of him belonged to her, even when he tried to hate her for her success and innocence. He understood that at the time she had just been a mere child and did not fully understand what he had been asking of her. Should this girl be his Sarah, he had no intentions of ever letting her leave his side again.

Another two days went by with much the same results, but on the third day her eyes fluttered open startling the healer, who ran from the room as fast as her legs could take her all the way to the throne room where Jareth was holding court. She bolted through the door causing all the courtiers to turn and take notice of the interruption.

"She's awake!"

Jareth calmly took note of the out of breath healer, but inside his body was trying to fly from his throne without a second thought to the people around him, however, with a slight nod of acknowledgement to the healer, who immediately went back to her charge, he turned back to his audience doing everything to remain calm like his station required of him.

"My guests, it seems I will need to cut this session short and see to my guest who was not well upon their arrival to our kingdom. To show my thanks for your understanding I will cut this month's tax in half for those present, so please give your names to my advisor Sir Didymus on your way out."

With that said he got up from his throne and left the throne room, excited whispers filling the room behind him. When the door to the corridor closed, he vanished to the doorway of the guest chamber in which the girl laid. He opened the great oak door and walked in, quickly going through the sitting room to the main sleeping area. As he walked in he saw the girl being helped into a sitting position.

"Be careful of her wings, they are very sensitive."

"Yes, You're Majesty."

The girl's eyes flew up and landed on him as if shocked to see him. He dismissed the healer with a wave of his hand, the girl scurried past him with a quick bow, leaving him alone with his guest.

"Goblin King?"

"That is correct, and what is your name?"

"Do you not know me anymore? It's me, Sarah." She almost sounded hurt. "I cannot believe I made it here." She smiled for a second, but it quickly faded into a frown. "Goblin King?"

"Call me Jareth."

"Jareth, why can't I see, what's wrong with my eyes?"

His brow furrowed in confusion, they had not noticed anything wrong with her eyes. He walked to the side of the bed, her head following the sound of his boots clicking on the stone floor, but as he got closer he noticed her eyes were not focused on anything. Reaching out his fingers he brushed her cheek, her first reaction was to pull away from him, but she relaxed after a moment.

"Sarah, I'm going to need you to trust me and allow me into your mind. Can you do that for me?"

She nodded softly. He pushed magic outwards, Sarah gasped in surprise as she felt him enter her mind. Images flashed through his mind, they were blurry and dark for the most part, but then there was an intense flash of light in one of the memories and then nothing but utter blackness. He opened his eyes and looked down at the trembling girl before him, he could tell she felt completely vulnerable without her sight, it was almost enjoyable to see her powerless and in his debt for a change. However, he had always loved the fire that burned within her as well; his thumbs stroked her cheeks almost absently, her lips parted in wonder and her small hands came up to gently grasp his wrists, he began to lean in as if to kiss her pink lips.

"Jareth?" He pulled back at the whisper of his name. "Jareth, what's wrong with me?"

"You were in some kind of battle, you must have looked right into an explosion, the light must have been extremely intense and temporarily blinded you. There is no external injuries to your eyes so I'm fairly confident your sight will return soon."

"You think so?" A smile began to grace her lips again, but again it faltered. "How can you be so sure though?"

"Well, I'm no healer, but as I mentioned there are no outward damages to your eyes, do I'd say it is a safe bet your sight will return with time; I'll update the healer for her next visit but until then let's keep a sash over them to protect them from the light. He conjured a velvet sash and tied it around her eyes.

As he was tying the sash she couldn't help but feel the closeness of his chest, the heat of his body radiated off him, and she could smell the faint scent of magic and bark on his skin. She felt her cheeks warm as a blush stained her face. As she felt him move away from her, she felt his long fingers graze her collar, the sensation sent chills across her skin, she heard him chuckle and knew it was at her expense.

"Do I embarrass you, Sarah?"

" .."

"I'm only laughing because you look very beautiful when you blush like that." He watched a small smile grace her lips and stay this time. "Sarah, I'm going to have one of the servants come in and help you bathe and dress, I would like for you to join me for lunch and dinner, there are a few things I'd like to ask you about."

"Like how I came to be back in the Underground?"

"Among other things, will that be alright?"

"Well, as I did everything I could to make it to the Goblin Kingdom and beg for your protection it would only be fair to tell you everything I can."

He wanted to ask her everything right then, but refrained and instead summoned the maid that had prepared the room when he brought her to the castle. When the little creature arrived he took one of Sarah's hands and placed a kiss on the back of it and bid her farewell till later. He left the room and went to the Royal Wing, along the way pulling goblin servants from their present responsibilities, he ordered them to prepare one of the royal rooms for a new resident, and to make sure it was fit for a noble lady. Afterwards, he went down to the kitchen and informed them they'd be cooking for two from here on out, and to have lunch brought up to his private study.

Sarah allowed the little servant to lead her around, listening without much interruption to the creature ramble about life in the castle and Goblin City. She was helped with her bath, hair, and dressing; of which he dearly hoped was not overly revealing like the dresses she was forced to wear at the last castle she was at. The mere thought of that place made her skin crawl in the most unpleasant way, she hoped and prayed that man never found her ever again, even if it meant she had to be a slave for Jareth for the rest of her life. She felt slippers being gently pulled over her toes, the silence of the goblin registering in her mind.

"I'm sorry, I spaced out there for a moment..."

"Brigy, Lady." The goblin said shyly. "And it's alright, I know our lives aren't as exciting as the nobles, you all have so much more exciting lives."

"It's not like that, Brigy, I was thinking about how grateful I am to be in a better place than I was. The Goblin Kingdom sounds wonderful."

She stood up, a little shaky at first but she used the wall for support and followed by hand her guide out of the room and through the twisty hallways, stumbling slightly from the height difference. After a few minutes she felt the goblin come to a halt, there was a knock which was shortly followed by Jareth's voice telling them to enter. As the sound of the door squeaking open she felt the gentle breeze of warm air hit her face.

"Ah, Sarah, welcome. I hope you are hungry?"

"Yes, You're Majesty, quite actually."

"Good, and didn't I already explain, you can call me Jareth. There is no need for formalities, at least not in private."

"My apologies, force of habit I suppose, most royalty do not allow their subordinates to call them by name." She fumbled slightly as she took a step forward, she felt his gloved hands grasp her by her elbows and help her upright, her skin prickled at the contact and she felt her face warm in embarrassment. "I'm sorry."

"For what exactly, Sarah, you have nothing to be sorry for." He guided her to a chair and helped her get seated and pushed her chair in. "And just so we are clear, while you are under my protection you will not be considered my subordinate, you are a guest of nobility."

"But I'm not actually of the nobility in the Underground."

"Well, we will have to make that known then, by rights the power you obviously carry within you now would rank you as high nobility if not royalty."

"NO!" Her sudden outburst startled him, and looking at her he could see that she was shaking. "I'm sorry to be so impertinent, but I don't want anyone to know where I am. I don't ever want to end up back in that place again."

"Sarah, I'm not going to push for an answer right now, but at some point I'd like to know exactly how you came to be back in my realm and what has happened to you since you've returned." He sighed, he wanted to know everything now, but her obvious distress kept him from bombarding her with questions. "There is only so much I can do with limited information on who I'm protecting you from."

Her composure paled even more, and he knew he was causing any hope of safety to leave her, he had to find a way to reassure her. "Sarah, can you at least tell me where they rank in society? Are they of nobility, or royalty"

"They are not ranked in Underground society," her voice shook. "All they are and will ever be are monsters. No race in any society will accept them as part of their circle."

He nodded in understanding though she couldn't see it, and did not press for more information. They ate in silence for the rest of the time, he could see she was starting to tire again, so with one of his crystals he summoned Brigy back to his study. Standing from his chair he walked over to her chair and helped her back to her feet, in a quiet voice she thanked him; to anyone else it would only have appeared to be for helping her up, but he knew it was for not pressing for information just yet. Brigy met them at the door and took Sarah's hand to lead her back to her room, he told Sarah that he would have the healer meet her back in her chamber to have a look at her eyes.

Sir Didymus entered his office about an hour later and inquired about the girl, "Is it truly Lady Sarah, Sir?"

"It is, and it seems she has been a resident in the Underground for a while now, but not by choice or in any way pleasant either."

"Where has she been then?" Didymus said slightly shocked. "And who would want to hurt her?"

"Vampires." The venom in his voice thick. "Without even realizing it she gave me more information than she intended to, now it is only a matter of weeding out who dared capture her. Also, how her body changed physically, I'm curious to find out what brought that about as well."

"What kind of changes are you talking about?"

"Fairy wings, and I wouldn't be shocked to find her ears are pointed like a fairies too."

Sarah sat up in the bed, she could feel the healer hovering over her, her fingers ever so slightly fluttering over her body and eyes. The lady had explained that there were several cuts and bruises all over her body, and that this was the first time she'd been able to properly provide healing. Her eyes would take a few days to completely heal, but they would be perfectly fine as the King had thought. With the first session on her eyes done she was able to see light and shadows, but everything else was completely blurry and without real shape. The healer told her to leave the blindfold on to help protect them for another day or two, just to allow them to fix themselves along with her work.

"So what sort of trouble did you get yourself into that brought all this physical damage?"

"I escaped from a very bad place, but I don't know any other people in the Underground except the Goblin King and the people who took me from my home." She hugged her knees to her chest. "I doubt my brother even remembers me, I've been gone for so long."

"When did you get kidnapped?"

"When I was seventeen, he would have been three then."

"And how long have you been in the Underground?"

"I'm twenty-five now, so, eight years," she hugged herself tighter. "I miss my family so much."

"I can understand entirely, my dear. Family is the most important part of life, and you want to know what I think," Sarah turned her head back to look at the woman once more. "I bet your brother and family remember and miss you very much too."

"Thank you."

"All in a day's work. I haven't had anyone to care for in a long time, it's nice to feel needed again."

"I take it His Majesty doesn't get sick or injured often?" Sarah chuckled.

"No, most certainly not. His Majesty is healthy as a horse, always...sometimes I wish he'd catch a cold every once in a while so I'd have some more to do, but don't tell him I said that."

"I won't, I promise."

"Well, I am all finished for today, you get some rest. I'm sure Brigy will be back this evening to get you for supper. I will see you again in the morning."

"Thank you again."

When the door closed behind her the healer vanished to Jareth's study, he looked up expectantly at her appearance. "She's been down here for eight years, and from what little she mentioned she was not brought before any other residents of our realm outside of the vampire race."

"That's not entirely surprising though, very few of the other races would lower themselves to associate with those vermin. It is extremely rare and usually only meant as a means of torture to a prisoner." He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "I need a name, I cannot get the backing I need to confront these monsters until I know who I am dealing with."

"Are the fae not more powerful than the vampires, Sire?" Sir Didymus spoke up from his place in front of the King's desk.

"Yes and no, we have one advantage over them, and that is the fact we are born with magic. However, should one of them manage to drink a fae's blood they too will have the same type of magic that fae controls, at least for a short period of time. Regardless, a vampire amped up with magical blood is a dangerous and formidable enemy. They are like leeches, and that is why they are not accepted into the rest of society, no one wants to be associated with a leech who could easily drive a race into genocide without an ounce of remorse."

He dismissed his two subjects saying he needed to consult some of the other rulers about the vampire movements. When they had gone he summoned one of his crystals and called forth Odin, King of the fairies, when the older fae's face appeared within the orb he explained rather vaguely his situation, giving just enough information to intrigue the other monarch to meet in person. Not long after the connection was broken one of his guards knocked on the door and announced the arrival of the Fairy King in the throne room. He instructed the guard to bring his guest back to his study and to make sure they were not interrupted while they spoke, after only a few more minutes the guard returned with an imposing figure looming behind him. Jareth dismissed his servant with a small flick of his wrist while rising to greet Odin.

"Now, what is it really that is making the mighty Goblin King get all his feathers ruffled up with the vampires? You are one of the few kingdoms that does not have to worry much about them invading your territory."

"I'm asking for your help in this because you are one of the few rulers I trust, but it's not so much worry about invasion as it is about the safety of a guest in my castle." He returned to his seat and motioned for the other king to take a seat opposite him. "You may remember some years ago there was a young girl who ran my labyrinth to win back her baby brother." He paused to see the man's reaction, at the nod he continued. "It would seem after her return home sometime, a vampire crossed over and took her from her home. She's been a prisoner in their kingdom ever since. She by stroke of very good luck managed to escape and make it to my kingdom to ask for asylum from them."

"Shouldn't you be glad she has had to suffer after she defeated you and destroyed half your kingdom in the process? Not to mention if they left her alive they have probably already turned her into one of them..." Seeing Jareth shake his head he stopped with a slightly dumbfounded look on his face. "She hasn't been turned?"

"No, they didn't turn her into one of them, of that I am certain, but I don't know what all she has been put through while trapped there."

"Well, that brings me back to my original question, should you not be happy that she's miserable?"

"No, I am not, I wouldn't wish that fate upon her even after she defeated me. If you had met her then you would understand; with everything she's went through she has changed drastically, like that inner fire has nearly gone out."

"You fell in love with her!?"

"As I said, if you had met her back then you would understand. There are not many humans with her kind of spirit and courage to face a full-blooded fae in the face and not only openly defy them, but to declare that they are equal in every way. Most humans fear us when they are confronted by one of us, they prefer to believe that the faerie folk are only stories they tell their children at night. Sarah was different though, she believed with every fiber of her being in our realm, and not just believed in it, but wanted to be a part of it if only for a little while."

"So how can I help?"

"Just like that? No other explanation needed to convince you?"

"No other explanation needed, you are my friend and have helped me without question in the past." The great man said with a rueful smile. "However, I do not deal with the vampires as often as people think, they've more or less come to the realization that crossing into my territory is a suicide mission. Only their truly brave or stupid attempt to cross now days, makes life more peaceful when their attacks become fewer and fewer."

"All I need is for you to have my back when I find the wretched bastard who did this to her." The venom in his voice thick. "I'm not so foolish as to go up against them unprepared, one wrong move and we will have given them the power to destroy the fae race all together."

"Well, I will get an army ready and prepare them for who they are going to be facing. Let me know when you get more information."

"I will."

Sarah woke to a soft caress on her face, the shadow of the person was very close to her face blocking almost all the light from her vision. The person's shadow was still shapeless and not helping her discern who was touching her. They whispered her name, but the voice she heard had her screaming and flinging herself across the bed and rolling to the floor.

"Sarah, are you alright?"

This time it was Jareth's voice that she heard.

"Sarah, what is it?"

"I'm sorry, you just startled me that's all."

He came around and helped her to her feet, her body was shaking hard and silently telling him that she wasn't simply startled, but something had truly scared her. Her hands were clenched tightly in his shirt as they stood there in silence; her wings flicked slightly behind her as his thumb made circles on her hip, his other hand came up to cup her cheek. As he ran his thumb over her bottom lip he heard her breath catch in her throat.

Sarah couldn't control her breathing as is caught in the back of her throat, she was not used to such tender ministrations from a man; she felt the slight pressure of him leaning in, he was going to kiss her was the only thought she could get to run through her muddled brain.

"My lady, are you awake?"

Jareth pulled away from the lovely creature before him, dropping the hand that had been holding her face and looked over to the doorway where Brigy was standing with the healer.

"You're Majesty, is everything alright?"

"Yes, Lady Liza, I just came to check on our guest and accidently startled her in the process. I take it you are here to start another session?" He helped Sarah sit back on the bed again.

"Yes, this should be the last she will need on her eyes, they should be back to normal, everything else has already been taken care of."

"Well, I shall leave my dear Sarah in your skillful hands. Sarah, will you join me for lunch later?"

"Anything you wish, You're Majesty."

Desire clouded his eyes, and he was almost thankful she could not see that at this very moment. Taking her hand in his he placed a kiss on her knuckles before departing the room.

"What in the Underground have you done to the King, Lady Sarah?" Liza's voice rang with amusement.

"I have no idea what you mean by that."

"He is quite bewitched by you, my dear." Liza said with an air of laughter in her voice. "He has barely been able to hide the fact he watches you every chance he gets. Are you sure you are not a sorceress?"

"I'm pretty sure about that one. I'm sure you are mistaken, His Majesty does not see me as more than a blind begging girl, it is more than likely pity you see."

"No, it most certainly is not pity. Lust, yearning...love..." Liza began her ministrations, the words quietly dying on her lips.

Brigy went to the bathroom and began to run a hot bath for her mistress, then went and pulled out a beautiful emerald dress from the closet. She buzzed about the room finding matching shoes and jewelry, then cleaning up the few things that had managed to make it onto the floor.

After a few more minutes Liza proclaimed that she was finished and for Sarah to open her eyes; after a few blinks she claimed that she could make things out much better than before, but her vision was still slightly blurry. Liza told her to go bathe and see if the blurriness went away on its own, and if not then she would try again. Sarah did as she was told, the bath felt wonderful as she washed her hair and scrubbed down with the available shampoos and soaps left around the tub's edge.

When she got out she dried herself with the towel then slipped into a silk robe provided for her. Her vision had cleared completely, and with her new found vision she took in her surroundings, then looking down at herself. She looked down at her arms and pulled the silk sleeves up to reveal the skin beneath, for the most part they were blemish free except around her wrists where silver scars lined the skin. These marks were in the shape of bite marks, her captor had fed off her multiple times, and these scars would never go away. Walking over to the mirror she pulled her long chestnut hair away from her neck and saw matching bite marks there as well, with a sigh she dropped the robe away from her shoulders and letting it rest at her waist. A sad expression spread across her face as she took in the scars covering her chest and back, she felt tainted and could still feel the vampires mouth on her skin. A knock sounded on the door effectively pulling her out of her dark thoughts, she pulled the robe back into place and opened the door. Going out into the room she allowed Brigy to help get her dress on, the little goblin didn't make mention of the marks all over Sarah's skin, much to the girl's relief.

"Brigy, will you show me to the gardens? I wish to see me of the castle grounds before I join His Majesty for lunch."

"Yes, my lady."

Brigy led her down the stone hallways to a side entrance to the massive gardens, but as big as it was it also wasn't much to look at which explained the confused note in the goblins voice when she had asked to be brought here. She dismissed Brigy and said she would be fine on her own until it was time to meet the King, when her companion was gone she walked deeper into the half dead garden, noticing also that it was overrun with weeds and garden fairies. She leaned down to one of the fairies and held her hand out to them. The little creature climbed up into her hand with a puzzled expression.

"Now, no biting me. I just want to ask a favor of you," she gave the creature a pointed look and only continued when she got the creature's nod of consent. "If I fix up a place in the garden just for you and the other fairies will you leave the rest of the garden alone?"

The fairy nodded vigorously then flew down to his fellow companions who grew excited at his announcement. She had them show her their favorite spot in the gardens, and as they flitted away she followed them to the far corner of the garden, the spot was tucked away at the very back of the gardens. Kneeling down on to the stone pavement she placed her hands on the ground and concentrated her magic on the area they had picked out. The brush slowly grew thicker and greener, tiny trees came up resembling the larger ones already spread throughout the pathways. A replica of the Goblin King's castle appeared and was fully functional; colorful flowers filled in the spaces, and grass covered up the dirt around everything else to create a soft turf for them to walk on. The final adjustment she made was a fruit garden along one side of the castle, several types of berries popping up on the vines that weaved around on the ground. When she lifted her hands from the ground she had a thin sheen of sweat on her brow and was slightly out of breath, but as all the fairies whizzed around the area gleefully she admired her handiwork, and was rewarded as each fairy took a turn to come kiss her cheek as a thank you.

She got up and moved to another spot in the garden, lightly touching the existing plants she weaved her magic around them allowing them to regrow and take on a healthier green. She repeated this process in several more spots as she slowly moved closer to the castle again; it wasn't until she began to feel the lightness in her head and the heavy weight of her limbs that told her she was over exerting herself that she stopped and sat down on the ledge of one of the flowerbeds. She decided she would rest here until she had to go meet Jareth, it wouldn't be much longer now anyways. She tilted her head back and enjoyed the feel of the sun's rays on her face, the warmth was something she had dearly missed when she was being held prisoner. She hadn't realized she'd allowed her mind to wander off until she felt an all too familiar hand trace her jaw, opening her eyes she let out a shriek.

"There you are, my bird, oh how I've missed you." Her captor stood before her with a smug smile on his face. "This is where you've been hiding since that little stunt you pulled."

"Get away from me, you bastard!" She shoved him away then darted for the entrance of the castle. "Jareth, I need you!"

Jareth appeared in front of her, she flung herself behind him just as the vampire came into view. The two men stared each other down, silently sizing the other up, and each clearly prepared to fight for the woman before them.

"Well, well, the mighty Goblin King makes an appearance at last."

"Barnabas, I should have known you were involved with Sarah's kidnapping. Did you think she would help you invade the kingdoms of the Underground, or that she would simply surrender herself to you?"

"Hummingbird, have you not told him about our arrangement?" Barnabas grinned maliciously. "Oh it was a delightful little arrangement, she actually thought of it. She is quite clever, in fact, her cleverness is why I am so fond of her. And she tastes so sweet, in more ways than one if you get my drift. Go on, Hummingbird, tell him what we were."

Jareth glanced over his shoulder at her expectantly, the terror of being abandoned by him filled her to her very core. "Jareth, it's not like that I swear, I just didn't want to die, not there and not without a fighting chance."

"Go to my study, I want a full explanation when I get there." She nodded then raced inside, the vampire made to go after her, but was halted. "Don't even think about it, you filth."

"I want what belongs to me, Goblin King."

"She belongs to no one, and you are trespassing into my territory now, that is something I do not take lightly."

A crystal flew at the vampire, hitting him in the shoulder and sending shards of glass into his skin. Barnabas growled in pain and anger then launched himself at the fae man. Thus their battle of will began, each countering the other's attacks and landing several blows upon one another, until finally Jareth summoned his sword from the armory and with a swift swing of the blade he took off the monster's left arm. With a pained screech the vampire took off at lightning speed, Jareth dismissed the sword then went to his room and changed his clothes before joining his guest in his study.

When he entered the room he saw her standing by the window staring blankly up at the sky, her arms crossed as if to protect herself. He closed the door with a small bit of force to announce his presence in the room, but she did not turn to him as he had expected her to, the only reaction he got was a slight flinch at the noise. He went to demand an answer from her but she beat him to it...

"I was seventeen when that man appeared in my home. I was alone at the house with my brother, I had already put Toby to sleep and was just sitting in my room working on schoolwork when I looked up into my vanity mirror and saw him standing across the room with a strange expression on his face, I later learned that the look he gave me that night was one of hunger...I got up and tried to get to my phone before he could grab me but he was too fast, he had me pinned against my vanity and had buried his fangs in my neck. I tried to struggle but I was growing too weak to really fight back, and eventually passed out. I woke a couple of days later in a dingy cell back in the Underground, I had no recollection of arriving there and could only assume I'd been transported there while I had been unconscious. I was never given a reason why I was taken, or why I had been kept alive, they hadn't turned me as of yet, but they came every night to feed on me and the other prisoners in the other cells.

There was another prisoner being held captive in the same cell as me, as the days wore on I learned from our brief conversations that she was a fairy noble that they had captured a few months earlier. I never got her name, but it really didn't matter, she was unconscious and very weak most of the time we were around one another, so conversation was always short lived. About a year after I had been brought back down here, Barnabas and his goons brought me and the other lady into a room where they held fights between prisoners and each other at times when they were bored. They threw us down into the pit and basically told us we had to decide which one of us was going to die first, after that we were left alone for hours, and during this timer my cell mate explained to me that these monsters had taken her entire family. They had already slaughtered her husband and children while making her watch. They had drained them completely of their blood then ripped the bodies apart. They kept her simply to feed on her, something about temporarily gaining the magic she possessed. I suppose they expected her to kill me or make sure I was the one to die by their hands, but instead she transferred her powers to me then attacked them when they came back for us. Barnabas caught on though, he knew what she was doing, knew that she wanted them to end her suffering, and instead called off his goons and put an ultimatum on me; I had to either kill her myself or he would turn us both into vampires. She pleaded for me to do it, she had no desire to live, and as I plunged the knife I'd been handed into her gut she made me swear to escape from there no matter what it took.

My first surge of power came late that same night, it was one of the most painful experiences in my life, every inch of my body felt like it was on fire and being struck by lightning all at the same time. My body was changing and conforming to the magic now coursing through my veins, the wings were the worst, they felt like blades pushing out of my skin very slowly. Due to my screaming, Barnabas came down to the dungeons to see what the commotion was, the look of pure delight on his face is something I'll never forget. The next day he came to me and took me up to his personal rooms and asked me what I wanted to be to him, and like anyone in my position I answered that I wished to be rid of him, but he made it clear he had no intentions of letting me ever leave there alive unless I became one of them. So I bargained with him to make me his personal servant rather than being turned, made food for his goons, or ripped apart as he was fond of doing to those who defied him. I had not realized what I was getting myself into at the time, and for the first couple of week following I was merely a servant and a source of food just for him. But as my body got stronger he began to take more and more blood from me, then one night he drained me enough to make me too weak to fight back, but not enough to make me pass out, and that was the first night he raped me."

She paused at the gasp that came involuntarily from the man behind her, her arms tugged more tightly around herself. Sighing she proceeded. "This became my life everyday for the next five years, if I tied to fight back I was beat until I couldn't move, and he would ensure to double the abuse knowing at this point there was nothing I could do to stop him from violating me. And about two years ago, I became pregnant with his child. That was the only time I had any real relief from him, he wouldn't risk the child's life, so during that time I began to try and control my magic and learn how to use it against him. He made sure I was never alone for very long so learning anything was almost impossible, he wanted to ensure I didn't try anything that could harm the thing growing inside me. Thankfully, when it was born Barnabas spent less time torturing me and more time teaching that child all his horrible habits. I trained myself as best as I could and the day you found me I had pulled up every ounce of magic in me to attack him and transport myself to the one place in the Underground where I felt I'd find sanctuary, even if it meant I'd be made a slave; anything was better than being Barnabas' doll and toy to play with as he pleased."

Jareth moved to the other side of the window and looked at her speculatively for a moment, until she turned to look over at him, her eyes pleading for him not to abandon her to the mercy of the man who had held her captive for most of her adult life. He reached across the space between them with a gloved hand and cupped her cheek. She nuzzled her face deeper into his hand, feeling the warmth of his hand through the leather, and it was in this moment he realized he didn't care if what she had told him was the truth or not, he would protect her no matter what. He wanted to spend eternity with her. He stepped closer to her and took her face in both hands as he watched her look up at him innocently, her lashes brushing her lower eye as they opened and closed almost as if in slow motion; he leaned gently in allowing her time to tell him no, but she didn't pull away or refuse him. When his mouth touched hers her eyes fluttered shut and she melted into his embrace.

She didn't quite understand why she felt this attachment to a man she barely knew, but she knew she had never felt as safe as she did now in the confines of his arms. He took them to his room where it was guaranteed they wouldn't be disturbed by any of his subjects. He laid her down on the bed then climbed above her, he kissed her lips again then trailed them down her neck, but as his hand began to pull her dress up she froze, her whole body stiffened beneath him. He stopped and looked at her, she could see the disappointment and desire in his eyes, but he seemed to understand she was not ready to be so intimate with him. He smoothed her dress back down and rolled onto his side beside her, she followed suit and rolled onto her side to face him, allowing him to run his fingers through her hair tenderly. She nudged herself closer so they were touching and buried her face in his neck, his free hand traced patterns on her hip and arm repeatedly, the sensation sending goose bumps up and down her body. They stayed like this for the rest of the afternoon, lunch forgotten, neither one caring about the world outside, just enjoying the feeling of being together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited and followed so far. Hope this next installment is to your liking. Still taking some time to write and type this up as I am working on it at my job when I have a few moments. And as always the characters of Labyrinth do not belong to me.**

* * *

 **Upon Wings She Came pt. 2**

Barnabas scowled as his General looked at his wound, it would not heal like normal and there were no true healers among the vampire race, their bodies capable of healing at an extremely accelerated rate compared to any other race of the Underground. His General frowned with displeasure as he pulled away from the severed arm.

"There is no way to fix your arm, Sire, the blade must have been enchanted to permanently handicap those of us with faster healing abilities."

"That damn Goblin King, I will make him pay for this!" He snarled furiously. "And that wench will be punished for attacking me and running away like a coward. I will drag her back here and make her live out every nightmare that has ever ran through her pretty little head."

"Do you think it wise to attack him so soon, Sire?"

"Are you really questioning me, Victor?"

"Of course not, Sire, it's just that there has been some talk within the ranks," Victor adjusted his sword belt as he gave a momentary pause. "One of our spies in the Fairy Kingdom reported in that their King, Odin, has taken up arms with the Goblin King against us. We have already had too many unsatisfactory run-ins with Odin's forces."

"It's not my problem if you do not know how to train your men, maybe I should have you replaced with someone more qualified for the job. How does that sound?"

Victor bowed low so his face was mostly hidden from his leader as he tried to control the angry scowl bubbling to the surface. As he rose he excused himself and exited his leaders rooms and headed for the barracks to speak with those whose loyalties were strictly with him alone. He was not going to risk losing his entire force to his leaders obsession with some slip of a girl.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jareth watched as Sarah slept peacefully next to him, he traced the sharp lines of her face with his finger as if committing the image and feel to memory. He did not know what their future would hold in the long run, but if her willingness to depend on him to help her was anything to go by, then things looked a little more on the bright side. She gave a soft moan and nuzzled closer to him as if seeking the heat of his body, he inhaled sharply as the movement caused his body to react in response, he released the breath slowly in an attempt to calm the rest of his body.

"Is everything alright, Jareth?"

Her eyes peered up at him from the pillow, but almost as soon as the words left her mouth a blush began to creep across her cheeks as she became aware of his dilemma.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..."

He pulled her lips into a sweet kiss, effectively silencing her words. "It's alright, Love. How are you feeling now, any better?"

"A bit, I'm still not used to using so much magic in such a short time."

"As I mentioned earlier, I have a gardener."

"Well, he should be dunked head first in the bog of eternal stench, because they frankly don't know how to garden."

"You don't really want me to do that."

"And why not?"

"Because, my gardener happens to be your dear little friend Hoggle. Though the stench that would cling to him for the rest of eternity would probably kill every plant out there. Then, he really will be the worst gardener in all of the Underground."

"Surely he wouldn't stink for the rest of his life, that's just what you want them to think, right?"

"My love, if it went away the threat would lose its power, and I would have to resort to worse methods of punishments. You wouldn't want me to have to go down that road would you?" She shook her head softly. "Then, take my word for it, once you've been dipped in the bog you will stink for the rest of your life."

"I'll keep that in mind , my lord."

"Why don't we go see about getting some supper before that voice of yours gets us into trouble."

"I don't know what you mean by that."

"I mean if you keep calling me, my lord, in that sultry voice of yours I may not be able to control myself and I will ravish you senseless."

She blushed not just at his words, but also at the tone in his voice and the look in his eyes, both were filled with unwavering desire. He rose from the bed then turned and pulled her up as well, they stood there in each other's arms for a moment before he transported them to the kitchens.

The chef turned around to see his King and Lady Sarah standing behind him and quickly fell into a bow until the King motioned for him to rise. "Would you like something to eat, Majesty? I can have something fixed up quickly for you."

"Just something simple tonight, it is rather late, anything to heavy won't sit very well."

The chef nodded then quickly got to work as the couple walked out of the kitchen. They walked down the hallway to the large dining room to wait on the food. Jareth made music play from invisible hand and pulled her into a waltz. She giggled happily as he spun her around the room, then the music slowed and he held her close while serenading her. It was not long before the chef came into the dining hall rolling a cart with trays of food on it. Jareth and Sarah came over to the table and took the two seats at the end. The chef placed a tray of fruit and cheese in the center, followed by two glasses of sweet white wine. He bowed to them again then took his leave, they ate the food on the table while they talked lightly of what Sarah wanted to do in the gardens though he kept insisting that he could find someone to do it for her, however, she broke in that it was the least she could do for him allowing her to stay in the castle when he didn't have to. He finally conceded to her wishes chuckling softly to himself, then, suggested that they move their evening on to the gardens for a walk before they retired for the night. A few moments a comfortable silence passed as they walked down the stone pathways before she stated that working in the gardens would help her get used to using her magic so she wouldn't get so worn out as quickly.

"I can help you with your magic as well, particularly learning how to defend yourself and transportation, those will be the first ones you need to make your priority."

"Illusions...?"

He looked up at her, momentarily taken aback by her implication, but then an amused smile curved the corners of his lips. "Yes, I can teach you that too, but may be after you master the basics. Illusions have a lot to do with getting into someone's mind, and unless you're properly trained you could really hurt someone."

"And I suppose you think you are trained enough to go around putting my impressionable fifteen year old self through that?"

"Yes, I am well trained and highly qualified to prove it to you..." he stepped up close to her as if to challenge her. "However, what I would show you to prove what I'm saying you couldn't handle in your...fragile state."

He had turned from her and was inspecting some of the plants she had been working on earlier in the day and thus missed the indignent look that sprang onto her face at his words.

"I beg your pardon?!"

She did not even see him move before she was pinned up against the nearest tree, his lips had captured hers in one of the most passionate kisses she had ever experienced and though she kept telling herself to push him away she couldn't help but respond to his lips. His deft fingers had reached around to trace intricate, intimate designs on the bare skin of her back; the sensations making her arch into him almost involuntarily and a moan to sound out on her lips as he trailed his kisses to her sensitive neck.

"Jar..."

"It's as simple as that, my dear." she blinked away the image to find he had never moved from the sparse inches from her own spot. "Your mind is no match against me as it stands, but in time we will change that."

Her whole body tingled from the lingering sensations, she breathed in a deep breath then let it out slowly. Jareth was watching her closely, he knew he really shouldn't have pushed that boundary with her, but he simply couldn't refuse her challenge no matter how innocent it was. He didn't want her to be scared of him like she was of Barnabas, however, he needed her to understand how much he wanted her too.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Their days went much the same way for the next couple of weeks, while the King was busy doing paperwork or holding court in the throne room, she would spend her time in the gardens until she became too tired to continue she had Brigy show her around the castle more so she could get more familiar with the layout, thus how she found the library. Now, when she wasn't with the King or in the gardens, she could be found with her nose buried in a book. Life was peaceful and she was enjoying it immensely, Jareth had not tried to push her into overly intimate or created another illusion, not that he needed to. Her imagination apparently had a mind of its own and constantly played compromising scenarios in her head, thus making it hard to look him in the eye and not blush the next time they were together. In the evenings they would take dinner in the dining hall, and every night he would take her into his arms and dance with her around the room until the food was brought in, and they would enjoy the small talk over their meal, and finally end the night with a walk through the gardens before he took her back to her rooms and kiss her goodnight.

This was the happiest she had been in a very long time, and wished though in vain that it would never end.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had been a little over a month now since Barnabas had attacked Sarah here at the castle, and no sign of him had been seen since within the Goblin Kingdom, but Jareth had no intention of believing that they had seen the last of the monster which was why he currently sat in a meeting with Odin in his study as the other monarch was going over information his men had managed to come across about Barnabas and his troops, however, his attentions were on the crystal he held in his hand. He was watching Sarah as she read in the library, drapped across one of the chairs, her dress had slipped up to her knee as she laid in a most unladylike position in one of the chairs. He couldn't help but stare at the creamy skin that was exposed...

"Jareth!"

His eyes darted to the frustrated Fairy King, he had the decency to make a show of looking ashamed of his lack of attention. The other man sighed, he knew his friend too well, and while he acted apologetic he most certainly was not.

"I understand you have fallen head of heels for this girl, but if you want my help I need you to focus on the information I am giving you now. We need to have a good plan of attack and defense, and having it ready before the vampires are on our doorsteps."

"I know, and I am hearing you, but do you seriously think Barnabas would be so foolish to attack so soon? Surely, he's not that daft as to think I wouldn't be on my guard and ready for him?"

"Barnabas has gone off the rails, there are unconfirmed rumors that a good portion of his forces are against him right now."

"Does that not bode well for us?"

"Yes...and no." Odin looked away for a moment as he took in the view of the labyrinth. "The good part is we won't be up against the entire vampire army, however, the sheer desperation Barnabas seems to be at to simply get his hands on this girl you have here suggests that he will go to any lengths to obtain her again. A desperate vampire is a dangerous thing, and he is smart, he will try to get a hold of our magic."

"Then, we will have to be smarter than him."

"Precisely, which is why I think we should bring the fight all the way to your doorstep and use the labyrinth to our full advantage. Cast a spell over your castle and the maze to keep them from transporting directly here." He watched the Goblin King nod in agreement. "One more thing, you're not going to like it, but it will be more effective this way...she needs to lead Barnabas into the labyrinth herself."

"NO! Leave her out of this plan...she won't be able to do it, not after what he has put her through."

"Don't be foolish, Jareth, she is the best bet to get that wretch exactly where we want him. Dangle the one thing he desperately desires to possess and he will come running without a second thought." Odin sighed in frustration still seeing the protest in the blonde man's eyes, he continued on with the final nail into the coffin of Jareth's argument. "Besides, should she not be the one to decide if she is not ready to face her tormentor?"

Jareth sighed, he knew his friend was right; he ended their discussion for the time being and told Odin to join them for dinner later where they could discuss with Sarah the plan and ask her if she could play the part they needed her to. The Fairy King promised to return and join them for supper, with a bow he vanished back to his own kingdom. Pulling a crystal back into view he looked in on Sarah. He saw her floating in front of the top most shelves of the ceiling high bookshelves, her wings beating steadily behind her. Disappearing to the room he waited for her to lower herself back to the ground, when she did he wrapped his arms gently around her waist, one hand splaying possessively across her abdomen.

She had initially stiffened but relaxed upon realizing who the arms belonged to, she sighed contently and leaned her head back into his shoulder as he nuzzled her neckline. He took in the light smell of jasmine on her skin and brushed her hair over to the unoccupied shoulder while effectively skimming his fingers over her sensitive wings. The sensation of his deft fingers over her wings had an unexpected moan escaping her mouth, Jareth's hands pulling her more tightly against himself, he traced a line down her spine to the point where her wings and back connected. He had found this particular spot was very sensitive to his ministrations of her wings and had her arching in pleasure; unfortunately she'd been asleep the first time he had come across this piece of information while he stroked patterns on her back.

Her body reacted just as he expected, she moaned even louder than the last time; he twirled her then so she was facing him and pressed her against the shelves as he peppered kisses along her jaw and down her neck. She couldn't control her body as her hips pushed forward into his. She knew she needed to stop this before it went any further, but damn the man made her almost forget her insecurities. She felt the room shift and knew he had moved them to the privacy of his room. The mattress pressed into her back as his hands skimmed her body, his bare hands shooting...

"Jareth, stop messing with my head."

He chuckled against her neck before stepping away from her. "What gave me away?"

"Your gloves." She watched him cock his head curiously at her. "You've never touched me with your bare hands before. You have always kept the gloves on to keep from over exerting your magic by accident."

"Do you believe that I don't want to touch you without them?"

"No."

"Would you wish me to?"

"Maybe another time, but not right now."

Even though he was somewhat disappointed by her response he still smiled at her, lifting her chin and placed a soft kiss on her lips. He adored her cleverness, she knew so much about his world even with her limited exposure to the different races that lived there. For instance her knowledge that most fae wore some type of gloves to keep from skin to skin contact when not necessary, their magic easily transferred to another being by simple touch could cause some very interesting effects between the two. This was one of the many methods used to ensnare mortals back when the people of the Aboveground still worshipped the Pagan gods of old. Taking her hand in his he led her to the large fireplace and set them in the two chairs placed before it, her face taking on a more serious expression at his continued silence.

"Jareth, what happened?"

"Nothing has happened, love, but tonight we are going to have a guest joining us for supper." Her look turned confused at this. "He is a good friend and ally of mine, but this visit is not personal, it is so he can talk to you regarding Barnabas and our plans to rid the Underground of him. He has something to ask you, and you are more than likely not going to like what he says, I don't particularly like it myself, however, as I am a king I have been taught proper war strategies, and unfortunately his plan is the best course of action. So what I'm going to ask you now is that you at least listen and very carefully consider what he asks of you. He will not sugar coat anything about this situation just to spare your feelings on the matter, and I can no longer leave you blind to what is about to happen here."

"Just how bad is it about to be?"

"No matter what happens or who has more forces with them, it will be an intense and dangerous fight; vampires are not gifted with their own magic, but they can cipher it from beings like you and me, thus making them leeches. They can temporarily obtain our magic just from a taste of our blood, and that is what is going to make this battle so dangerous, one amped up vampire could turn the tide in this, imagine the possibility of an entire vampire army with magic coursing through them. And if I fail you will be in more danger, I cannot return you to the Aboveground for two reasons, though there are others. Unlike me and my kindred, vampires can travel freely between the worlds without being summoned. Secondly, your physical transformation, you would never be able to roam amongst the mortals."

"I'll stand out, I'm an abomination in the human eye now."

"Abomination might be a bit strong, but ultimately yes. The human race no longer believes in the fae anymore, we are myths from a bygone time. We try to find the true believers subtly through books and art that depict the world down here and its inhabitants." He gave her a small smile and placed a hand over her smaller one. "Let me walk you back to your room, we should start preparing for our guest."

"As you wish."

He held his arm out to her and she looped hers willingly through his, they walked down the corridors in silence, both thinking over what had just been said and what would be discussed over their dinner. When they arrived at her door he did not immediately release her, but pulled her into an embrace. With one arm wrapped around her tiny waist he used his free hand to cup her chin so he could place a kiss on her mouth, her hands came up to rest on his chest before he pulled back reluctantly and rested his forehead against hers.

"Sarah, there is only one thing that I wish, only one thing I truly desire, and that is for you to allow me to love you the way you deserve to be. For you to rule beside me as my equal, my queen; you were too young the last time we'd met, but I hope that when this is all over you might reconsider my offer." Releasing her from his embrace he brought both of her hands up to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "Until later."

She watched him walk back down the hall, her mind did not know what to make of her current situation, she'd come to the Goblin Kingdom under the pretense that she would likely become a servant or something lower, but never did she expect him to ask her to be his queen. The thought made her blush, because somewhere over the last few weeks she had begun to fall in love with the King of the Goblins. Quickly, she entered her room and shut the door behind her, she went to her wardrobe and began scanning the dresses that had been provided to her, anything to keep her mind from thinking about the King's words in the hallway.

After several minutes she came across a midnight blue gown, the top was a beaded corset with a square neckline, and two delicate gossamer straps that covered the shoulders. The skirt was made of several layers, the bottom most a silk fabric layered over with gossamer that had little rhinestones imbedded in them to make it shimmer like the early night sky. Looking further in the closet she found a matching set of pumps and white elbow length gloves. Taking the items behind the dressing screen she hung the dress up carefully and placed the other items on the stool before going to bathe.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

An hour later Jareth found himself deep in thought and tapping his riding crop against the heel of his boot to a unknown melody, he was curious to see how Sarah would take the question that was going to be asked of her. He also kept thinking about the astonished look on her face and in her eyes upon his declaration, he loved the way her cheeks would stain whenever she blushed. He sincerely hoped she would accept his offer this time, he had fell in love with her all over again as they spent more time together.

The sound of a gruff throat clearing alerted him to the presence of his friend; he had not heard his entrance into the throne room. He sat up in his throne taking on a more regal air, though he slumped back down a moment later much to the other man's amusement.

"Was everything alright back in the Fairy Kingdom?"

"Of course, though, Titania was a little put out when I refused to allow her to accompany me back. Said that it has been entirely too long since she has seen our good friend, the mischievous Goblin King."

"Hence why I came anyways."

Both men turned to the entrance of the throne room where a beautiful silver-blonde haired woman stood with a smirk on her unmarred face, her dress hung from her slender frame in spun rays of sunshine. Her azure blue eyes watched them, waiting on some kind of response from them. She was not disappointed.

"Woman!" Odin growled in frustration.

"Oh be quiet, Odin. I'm more shocked you did not think I would come anyways." She pushed her husband aside and walked up to the other fae man and engulfed him in a hug. When she backed up she reached up and pinched his cheeks and gave him a pointed look. "Where is this little mortal turned fae, I wish to meet her before we dine."

"I believe she is still getting ready for dinner up in her room, I'm sure she will be down shortly."

"What room is she staying in? Surely with everything that's going on you are keeping her close to your suites?"

"Titania, leave the girl be, it won't do for a strange person popping in on her with no fair warning. You can meet her when she comes down." Odin said with irritation.

"She is in the Queen's suites, isn't she?"

"No, she isn't."

"And why not, surely you'd want her close to keep an eye on her for her safety, and maybe even a midnight tryst..."

"Titania!" Odin looked like he was about to throttle the woman.

A timid 'ahem' sounded from one of the staircases leading to the guest quarters, all three royals turned and found Sarah standing on the last step. To Jareth, she looked like the goddess of the night sky in her midnight blue gown that shimmered softly in the evening light. He walked to her side and offered his arm in which she took without hesitation. He led her over to the other two, she looked at the strangers cautiously, reminding herself that they were here to help them. She felt the other woman's intense gaze upon her and held tighter to her escort.

"Sarah, I want to introduce you to Odin and his wife Titania, the King and Queen of the Fairy Kingdom. They will be helping up against Barnabas and his forces, it is actually Odin's plan that we discussed earlier and will continue to discuss over dinner." She curtsied to them as was proper. "Why don't we go ahead to the dining hall, the food should be ready soon."

He turned and led them down one of the corridors, Sarah still held tightly to his arm. He could tell she was on edge, Titania had that effect on almost every woman she came in contact with. He placed his free hand over hers and gave her a reassuring smile and they continued to walk in silence to the dining hall. Once they arrived each of the men pulled out the chair of their respective lady before taking their own seats. The servers ushered the food in on the trays and placed the plates in front of each person.

"So, Sarah, what has Jareth told you of our plan thus far?"

"Not much, just that you had something you wanted to ask me regarding it. However, if you are looking for information on the going on of Barnabas' military forces I will be rather useless to you. He kept me under lock and key and made sure I was limited to any exposure to any other person with the exception of a few people."

"That's not what we need of you, though it would have been helpful." Odin paused and looked at the young woman before him with a thoughtful eye. "What you need to understand is that the only thing Barnabas is interested in is obtaining you. He does not want this kingdom...just you, he is willing to risk everything because something about you has him all wound up. Personally, I think it is your transformation, your magic that you gained. With you under his control he had a endless amount of magical blood at his disposal, you provided him with the power he didn't have naturally. What we need you to do is be the bait. Lure the wretch into the labyrinth, once inside he will be trapped."

"He has no desire to see me live, if given the chance he will kill me himself for the fact that I attacked him when I managed to escape."

"No, magical blood means too much to a vampire, Barnabas is no different." Jareth intervened.

"We have no intentions of leaving you alone for him to take, Lady Sarah, we would have someone to bring you back to the castle as soon as he is in the maze." Odin continued.

"If someone is with me he will know it is a trap. He'll be expecting Jareth or at the very least one of his guards to be with me, especially after our last encounter with him."

"What if an innocent little maid was with her?" Titania said. "He expects to see someone with the obvious ability to protect her physically and magically, let's put someone who can do both but without looking like they could."

"And who are suggesting, wife?" Odin growled in irritation again.

"Really, Odin, you must get past this childish annoyance because I disobeyed you and came here anyways, you knew what you were getting into when you married me." She pouted her pink lips at him before twisting them into a mischievous smile. "And naturally, I mean myself. I am well trained with a sword, and I'm one of Merlin's own apprentices so I am a very skilled in my magic. Plus, I'd like to get to know Lady Sarah better."

"Absolutely not..." Odin stopped mid rant and looked over at the Goblin King who was chuckling. "And what is so funny?"

Sarah looked between the three royals taking in that only Odin seemed upset, while Jareth was outright laughing, and Titania was trying to hide her amusement behind her hand, she was half convinced that they were all half crazy. Apologizing to his friend, Jareth put on his best serious face though laughter still played in his eyes.

"Well then, as I was saying, you cannot be in the labyrinth during the attack because you need to be back in our kingdom taking care of things there, I will not risk losing both of us should something go wrong."

"Your brother, Oberon can watch over our home while we are gone, and besides unless you or Jareth are going to conform your bodies to that of a little girl, and put on a dress, you really have no better plan."

"How can you make yourself look like a little girl again?"

"Magic of course, dear Sarah. Anything is possible with magic."

When their eyes met she watched as the Fairy Queen's body morphed into an innocent looking little girl that couldn't have been any older than ten years old by human standards. Her jaw dropped, if she hadn't just witnessed it for herself she would not have believed it possible. Odin finally agreed, though grudgingly, then ordered his wife to return herself to her proper age and appearance. He turned back to Sarah and repeated his question to her, she knew she didn't have much of a choice unless she wished to possibly offend the other woman.

"There doesn't seem to be another option, so I will do my best."

"Very good. We will start working on the final plans tomorrow, my informant says that Barnabas' forces are almost ready to start moving on us. He is very much aware of my involvement with you, Jareth, so I would start keeping a guard close by. I don't know if the spy is in my kingdom or here in yours, either way he knows that we are preparing for an attack and simply does not care. He wants Lady Sarah so desperately, he is willing to come at us with only half of the vampire army, and a desperate vampire is far more dangerous than normal."

"Well, the spell has been cast over the labyrinth, and doubly over the Goblin City and castle, so they would have to already have been within these limits to go unnoticed. Once a vampire sets foot within the labyrinth walls I will be alerted. Same goes if they are in the maze already and enter the city, I will know. I've only made it so you can come and go as you please without the wards going off."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sarah walked in silence through the gardens, her arm looped through Jareth's once more. He had asked her to wait for him in the throne room while he showed Odin and Titania to their quarters for their stay in the castle. When he returned he suggested a walk through the gardens before they retired for the evening, she had agreed, simply wanting to spend a little more time with him since she hadn't been able to earlier in the day. She looked over the plant life as they walked, she was really pleased with the overall progress. Seeing a wilting flower she released his arm and walked over to it, as she weaved her magic around it she could feel his eyes watching her. When she felt his arms wrapped around her waist she sighed contently, he pressed a kiss to her temple.

"You are taking everything quite well, love, especially given what is being asked of you. I know it can't be easy."

"Honestly, everything about this terrifies me, but there is no other option that will give us the upper hand, so I will play my part to the best of my abilities. What did Odin mean about Barnabas only coming at us with half his army? That's not like him, he'd want his entire forces with him."

"From what Odin's informant has said, there are some among his followers who don't share his desire to attack a force like ours over a 'mere' girl, they know we are prepared for them and they are not willing to risk everything like he is."

"There is no some...the only other vampire who could turn that army against Barnabas himself is Victor. You must be careful with him as well, he is just as ruthless as his Sire, but he is twice as calculation. If he has turned the army against their leader he has something up his sleeve, and it won't be good for anybody in the Underground."

"Well, for not let us worry about the vampire we know the mind of, if this Victor becomes a problem down the road we will take him on when that time comes." He held her in silence for a moment, simply enjoying her being so close. "You have done a marvelous job in the gardens, they haven't looked so glorious in centuries."

"Thank you, my lord." She felt his arms tighten possessively. "I enjoy working out here, the fairies have even been helping out."

"Is that so, they must have become fond of you, especially since you have spoiled them so with their own castle. Maybe they think your place is here beside me as well." He turned her in his arms and kissed her softly. "Sarah, do something for me."

"Anything, my lord."

"Stay with me tonight, I do not wish to sleep alone." He saw the uncertainty in her eyes though she tried to bury it. "We won't do anything you don't want to, you have my word. I just want to have the woman I love beside me to hold."

"Then I shall stay with you." She smiled up at him.

From her balcony Titania watched the couple below walk back to the castle arm in arm, she smiled softly down at them. Never had she seen her friend so happy as he was around this young woman. She turned from the balcony rail and went back inside to her husband who sat staring intently into the flames of the room's ornate fireplace. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her lips to his ear.

"I believe our little Goblin King is quite happy. Don't you think so, dear husband?"

"I do, and I do not want you meddling in his affairs, we already have enough trouble on our hands, we don't need any you can conjure up if you go sticking your nose in their business."

"How could you say such things to me?"

"Because I know you, and though your intentions are good, you always take them too far. This girl may just be the one to make Jareth realize it is time for him to take a queen who can give him an heir."

"How do you know she could give him an heir?"

"Because she's already bared a child." He saw his wife's inquisitive look and sighed. "I was given her story by Jareth a couple of weeks ago, she had a child with Barnabas during her imprisonment; that monster forced himself on her."

"That poor girl!" Titania held her fingers over her mouth in shock. "Does she know that he told you this?"

"No, and it is probably best if it stays that way. It took him a while to get the story from her himself, in fact it took that vampire arriving and giving her no option but to finally tell Jareth everything that had happened to her during her time in their stronghold. She was in bad shape when she arrived in the forest, so much so that her body stayed in self defense for days after she was found. Whatever she did to attack him it completely drained her and to top it off her own attack blinded her temporarily in the process."

"So she doesn't have complete mastery over her magic yet?" At his nod she gave a small smile. "Well, I can help her there, it will be a great way to get to know her too."

"Jareth has been working with her when he can, but I'm sure he would welcome your help in that case, maybe then I can get him to focus on the upcoming battle, those damn crystals of his are going to be our downfall because he can't tear his eyes away from them long enough to help come up with a good plan."

"Oh, I don't think my help will stop him from watching her, he is quite taken with little Sarah. He will keep watching her regardless."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They laid silently on his bed beneath the covers, she nuzzled her head into his chest and her hands were clenched into his shirt while his own arms were wrapped around her. His fingers making circles through the fabric of the nightgown he had conjured up for her to wear. She was starting to get used to the secure feelings that were brought forward every time he held her so, looking up into his eyes she pushed herself up and kissed him, he pulled her tighter to his body and returned her kiss with just as much passion as she gave.

"Promise me something, Jareth."

"Anything you want, my love."

"Don't put yourself in any unnecessary danger during the battle with Barnabas. I don't want to lose you to him, you're the only person I have here."

"I have no intention of leaving you alone, besides you have yet to give me an answer to my proposal. I very much plan to woo you into submission, and spend the rest of my life with you."

"Sweet as that is, it was still not a promise." She smiled at him.

"Well then, minx, I promise you that I will not place myself in any unnecessary dangers that would keep me from coming back to you." He said as he rolled above her making her squeak in surprise. His left hand still holding her hip possessively while his right held him up from its resting place to the side of her neck.

He leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss that made her toes curl, his left hand crept up to where her wings and back became one and brushed the overly sensitive skin there making her arch into him with a gasp. His lips moved down her jaw line as his fingers continued their assault on her back. Wanting to gain back some of the control she had held at first she took her opportunity with his unstable position and flipped them over. Her legs now straddled his hips as she leaned down and mimicked the trail of his kisses, enjoying the sound of her name coming from his mouth as she took the initiative. With one last hard kiss she pulled back from him and rolled back to her original spot, giggling at the sound of his frustrated groan.

"You are quite the tease, Sarah. We must remedy this soon or I shall go mad."

"We're all a little mad, my love."

His eyes widened slightly at her endearment, she had not called him such during her stay until that moment. Wrapping his arms back around her he held her close, unwilling to spoil the moment with words.

"Jareth, I was curious, what was so funny over dinner tonight?"

"I've always found Odin and Titania's little spouts of anger towards one another funny. They have been married so long, yet they still behave as if they were no more than disgruntled children towards one another. Odin always tries to remain so serious, and Titania has always been a playful personality, but with a more dangerous edge lying just under the surface."

"I see. And do they truely love each other?"

"In a way, their marriage was an arranged one, but Titania held strong feelings for his younger brother Oberon before their parents announced the betrothal. I think it broke her heart a little knowing she was not being promised to the man she desired to be with, and I believe Odin knew this from the start, but because it was his duty to marry and provide an heir to the throne he did not end the engagement. However, they have grown to love one another if not in the traditional sense."

"And do they have many children?"

"No. She has never been able to conceive, though they have tried." He saw sadness creep into her eyes at this. "Do not fret, Sarah, it is not uncommon for fae to have trouble conceiving. Besides, it is not our place to worry about that for them. Let us sleep, we will have much to discuss with them in the morning and the coming days to prepare for what is to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay on this chapter, it was a bit harder to write. This is also the final installment to this story, so I hope everyone enjoys.**

* * *

 **Upon Wings She Came pt. 3**

Barnabas fumed as he led his troops out of their strong hold, Victor had abandoned him and had taken three-fourths of his army with him. They had vanished while he slept, and though he was still certain of victory over the Goblin King and Sarah, the loss of his general still infuriated him to no end. He marched his remaining troops across the dark landscape, thinking of his next conquest when he finally had that wretched girl back within his grasp. Victor would pay for his desertion and betrayal whenever he was found. He would make him see exactly how big of a mistake he had made turning his back on his Sire.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"His army has already set out, we will only have a few more days to finish our plans. He is forced to move at a slower pace since most of his troops cannot move from one place to the next like he can, and there are some that cannot move in the sunlight."

"The labyrinth is ready, and the new garden and waterpool are almost complete. Titania says that Sarah is coming along with her magic, enough she might even be able to help defend the castle. The troops are ready and know where they need to be stationed within the labyrinth walls; the ones who will not be going within the maze are prepared to march at a moment's notice."

"My troops are on their way, they will stay just past the river that runs outside of your borders until it is time to face our opponent. They will also be gathering extra provisions from the forest in case Barnabas gets clever and poisons the castle water supply somehow. The only thing is we need to make sure he will take the bait and try and get Sarah while she is at the waterpool with my wife. We need him to get stuck within that maze forcing him to him to trek through all the traps provided."

"We should have the soldiers within allow Barnabas to pass without meeting resistance, at least not until he is well within the walls with nowhere to go, slowly pick off those who follow him in."

"That is a good idea, though we'll need to make sure Titania knows what's going on."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Titania watched the younger girl as she worked on the spell given to her, she'd been mastering every one given to her, and in time she would even be able to do them without having to use words. Summoning crystals was like second nature to her now, Titania suspected Jareth had a lot to do with her training in that department. The current spell she had the girl working on was a barrier spell, and seemed to be the one that was causing the most problems for Lady Sarah. She would throw a small water attack that wouldn't harm the girl, Sarah was instantly soaked and becoming rather frustrated with the lack of progress on her part even with the Queen's reassurance that it was alright and she wasn't expected to get it so fast. Finally, taking pity on the young woman the Queen called their lesson to an end for the day.

Sarah excused herself and left the training room, her dress clung to her frame uncomfortable as she sneaked through the hallways hoping to avoid running into the Goblin King in her state. As she walked down the hall to cross the throne room she caught the sound of voices, she stopped just shy of the entrance way and pressed herself up against the wall to keep out of sight. These were not voices she recognized, but had a familiar ring to them, she guessed they must be servants. She tuned herself into their conversation.

"Why does the King bother himself with this strange girl? She seems more trouble than she is worth. She wasn't even born fae, she was just a mere mortal." The first voice, a woman said. "Not to mention, she doesn't even know how to properly control her magic, useless!"

"Don't forget we are preparing to go to war with the vampires because of her too. Personally, I would have just handed her back over and avoided this whole mess all together." The second voice, a male added. "Hell, now we are being overrun by even more of those pesky fairies, they are all over the castle now since their King and Queen are here."

"Did you hear, the Fairy Queen is giving that girl magic lessons?"

"Seriously? What do they see in this girl?"

Closing her eyes, she sighed sadly. She wished she had not overheard their conversation, she already didn't completely understand why Jareth went through so much trouble over her. She knew he loved her, but he needed to put his kingdom first. She felt a hand grab her wrist from behind, a gasp escaped her as her head whipped around in surprise. Emerald eyes locked onto a mismatched pair, she was already near tears, and by the concerned expression on his face he could tell. It wasn't until the two unseen voices filtered past them again that he guessed at the reason for her distress.

"I've even heard she refuses to even let the King bed her. She should be honored he even would want to touch her at all!"

"It would be the least she could do."

His face twisted in rage at what he was hearing, but Sarah wouldn't let him pass to put the two insulting voices in their rightful place. He heard the shuffling of feet leaving the throne room and Sarah releasing the breath she'd been holding. Looking down at her tear filled eyes he took her face in his hands and placed a reassuring kiss on her forehead, picking her up princess style he vanished to her room. Once they arrived, he placed her on the bench behind the dressing screen, then went over to the closet and pulled out a simple chiffon dress the color of ivory. Taking it back to the dressing screen he hung it up for her to change into, then walked over to the cold fireplace. He built a fire while he waited for her to change, all the while thinking of punishments he would bestow on the two when he found their identities.

She emerged a few minutes later, the dress hung loosely from thin straps on her shoulders, her hair hung heavy from the water still in its strands, and her eyes puffy from tears she must have finally let fall. She walked over to the fireplace and let him pull her into his arms, she let the feeling of safety fill her as she buried her head in his chest. They moved over to the chaise lounge, he stretched out on it and pulled her securely into his arms, on hand stroked her hair, sending small sparks of magic through the thick locks till they were once again dry. He felt her body shiver under his ministrations and smiled a little.

Her eyes stared at the exposed skin of his chest where his amulet hung, her fingers crept up and delicately touched the skin. She heard the sharp intake of breath he took, growing a little bolder she pushed the fabric aside and placed a kiss in its spot. She pushed him down flat and crawled above him, her dress hiking up to her thighs in the process. She planted kisses along his jaw line and down his neck as her hands pulled his shirt off. His hands clasped her sides instinctively as she came up to kiss his mouth, she rocked her hips gently making him groan into the kiss. When he felt her hands slide down and begin to fumble with the laces of his breeches the warning bells went off in his mind. He had to stop her before she took things too far, he knew she was not ready for this and that it was the words of those fools driving her. He grabbed her hands and effectively stopping their movements, she stopped her kisses and looked down into his eyes with confusion. Adjusting her on his lap so he could sit up right he caressed her cheek with a hand; she leaned in and kissed him again, her captured hand turning to take hold of his wrist and guide his hand up her leg while her other arm held him close o her. He forced his wrist out of her grasp then took hold of her forearms firmly, he pushed her back so he could look in her eyes.

"Sarah, stop this."

"Is this not what you want, my lord?"

"Don't misunderstand me, Sarah, I would very much love to ravish you." He said it with a slight amount of amusement. "However, not when you are not truly prepared for me to do so. Don't let those fools get into your head, that is not the reason I want looming around the first time we make love."

Laying them back down, he pulled her back against his chest and stroked her arm until she completely relaxed and drifted off to sleep. He remained this way for a half hour just taking in everything that had happened that morning. Then, carefully, he got up and moved her sleeping form to the bed before going to the throne room. He summoned Brigy before him, and once the little goblin arrived asked if she knew who had been working in the throne room earlier. The goblin did not know, but promised to find out for him, however, he stopped her and gave her specific instructions to tell them when she found them.

It wasn't long before two elf servants walked up to the throne and bowed to him. They introduced themselves as Aurora and Atticus, they were from the Elf Kingdom's castle, learning how to serve in other kingdoms to better advance their skills.

"We were told to come to you, Highness, that you had a reward for us." Atticus said.

"Hmmm...yes, I thought that would week you out, but unfortunately I do not reward servants who talk out of turn towards those above their station. The two of you are accused of this regarding My guest, Lady Sarah. This morning in this very room you spoke some rather vile things regarding her."

"But, Sire, we would never..." Aurora began.

"Do. Not. Lie. To. Me. I heard what you said, while you said them. 'She should be honored he wants to touch her at all.' Am I correct?" He watched as she gaped at him. "Of course I am. Now, what makes your situation worse is that you are training here and I will have to report your misdemeanor back to your king. How do you think he will respond to this tidbit of information?"

"We are deeply sorry, Your Majesty. It will not happen again..." Aurora began again.

"No it won't, from now until the end of your tenor here you will be supervised by one of my trusted servants who has Lady Sarah's interest in mind, and because you also slighted my other guests, the King and Queen of the Fairy Kingdom and their servants who have been working hard along side of you, I will be having one of their servants keeping an eye on you as well. Once a reply from your king has arrived I will decide either further punishment of you will be packing your things and leaving my kingdom immediately."

"May we apologize to her Ladyship for our rude behavior, Sire?"

The King's owl-like eyes trained on Atticus with a mixture of amusement and anger at the boy's audacity to ask such a question. Atticus grew wary at the look he was given, and even more so when the King stood from his throne and walked up to them, that strange look never leaving his face. Aurora looked like she was about to flee the room out of pure fear. The King stopped inches from them.

"Now, why would I allow you that privilege? You've done more than enough as it is, and I intend to solidify her trust in my by ensuring no one in this kingdom can cause her any harm and not be dealt with. Now, I suggest the two you get back to your chores, Brigy will have already spoken to your supervisor about how your working arrangements will need to be from here on out. Get out of my sight before I decide to bog both of you."

The two scurried out of the throne room as if a rabid goblin was snapping at their heels, Jareth soon followed them out in search of Odin and Titania to see to more changes to the labyrinth. Most preparations were ready, and the forces they were going to have within the maze had already taken up their stations. They were prepared for Barnabas and his goons.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Barnabas looked over the giant labyrinth that stretched between himself and the Goblin Castle, he sneered at the sight. Raising an arm he signaled for the flaming catapults to be fired, three vollies flew overhead, each setting a different part of the labyrinth on fire. He gave a sinister smile, but that was soon smothered when rain clouds began forming over the burning areas. The clouds parted and rain fell putting the fires out within seconds.

Within the castle, Sarah was jostled awake by several quakes that shook the castle walls. Jumping from the bed she rushed to the balcony and saw the fires starting in the labyrinth, her sudden panic found relief for the time being as rain began putting out off the blazes. Leaving the balcony she quickly put on some shoes and went to her bedroom door. Upon opening the door she found herself face to face with Titania, the woman grabbed her arm and pulled her along the hallway.

"Jareth sent me to fetch you, he wants you to stay close to me. Barnabas is at the main entrance, we have to lead him away and try to get him to enter alone."

"But how do we do that?"

"He has split his army into two fractions, one is near the West gate, that is where you and I are going to set our trap." As they hurried down the hallway Titania's form shifted to that of a hand maiden. "From here on out you must not address me as the Fairy Queen. Until this is through, I am just your humble servant, Nina, do you understand?"

"Yes."

They raced to the labyrinth entrance that had been spelled to allow them the straight access to the courtyard they were going to try and lure Barnabas into. All her nerves about how this could go wrong were springing back to life, she thought she was going to be sick. Once they reached the courtyard Titania released her hold and allowed Sarah to rest on one of the benches provided for anyone passing by. The disguised Fairy Queen explained that they were to wait until it was light out before opening the path to the outer walls. They still had an hour or so before dawn would break over the horizon.

Jareth watched from one of the windows as Titania dragged Sarah through the gardens to the labyrinth, he was waiting for one of his guards to bring his armor. He dared not waste his magic on such trivial things. He needed every bit to go up against this army, but he wanted to make sure he was prepared to take Barnabas down.

His guard returned and began helping him put the armor on; as they were putting the last gauntlet on his arms Odin walked into the room decked out in his gold armor. He refrained himself from telling his friend that he was going to stick out like a sore thumb on the battlefield.

"They are within the courtyard now, once dawn breaks Titania will make the courtyard visible to Barnabas' forces and hopefully draw that leech in."

"I'm sure both your wife and Sarah will play their parts with perfection. But Barnabas is smart, even when he is desperate I will not under estimate him. I will feel better when I have his head off his shoulders, and his army out of my kingdom."

"Well, let us go kill the little bastard."

Jareth instructed the labyrinth to open its front gates, he wanted to see if any of the army would enter of their own accord. The troops stationed at the entrance were instructed not to attack until no more vampires were entering, then, they were to pick them off from behind and allow the traps within the labyrinth and the troops further in to kill off invaders. He was not disappointed when Barnabas instructed two scouts to go see what lay beyond the wall.

When nothing happened with the doors opening Barnabas began moving the first wave of his men in, however, from behind him came Odin's army. The charging soldiers took the vampires from behind, and from the looks of it the Vampire leader had not been prepared for that possibility.

Jareth turned from that side of the battlefield to where the other half of Barnabas' forces were gathering near the West gate, he would let Titania open that pathway on her own. His remaining troops that were not stationed within the maze were coming around to meet this fraction of vampires. He felt Odin materialize next to him in the sky about the Goblin Kingdom, they silently observed the events below. The labyrinth and the hidden soldiers had already begun to pick off the invaders already within the walls. Suddenly, there was an explosion at the West gate; looking over there again, he found a giant hole in the wall, and vampires pouring in.

"They will be on top of Titania and Sarah before they're ready!"

"Go, help your wife, or at least warn her."

With that Odin vanished, Jareth drew his sword and joined the army at the front gate. He made sure to sever the heads off any vampire that came within range of his enchanted sword. He searched the storm of bodies for Barnabas, but the vampire leader had not joined the fray yet.

Barnabas stayed behind the lines of his army with only a handful of guards staying with him. His guards kept an eye on the labyrinth walls while he watched the battle between his men and Odin's. After an hour one of his men came running up to them, one of the guards stopped him from coming too close.

"Sire, the Goblin King has joined the fight."

"And you felt compelled to come let me know this, why? I want the wretched creature dead!" He snapped back at the man staring back at him in surprise. "Well, don't just stand her, go kill him you fool."

The soldier ran back off from the direction he had come. "It is time for me to join this battle, to get to her I will have to kill him."

"Sire, is that really a good idea, we could sneak in while he is occupied on the field..."

There was a resounding slap and then the guard fell to the ground .

"Don't you think I've already tried that, you babbling fool." He shouted. "That sniveling fae made it so I cannot just transport to his damnable castle, he intends for me to walk his labyrinth to get what I want. I want that bastard dead!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Are you ready for this, Sarah?"

"As much as can be expected..."

Suddenly, Odin appeared next to Titania.

"What the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be..."

"Shut up, woman, they are already in the walls over here."

As if to confirm his words the sound of rushing feet sounded from just outside the courtyard walls. Odin settled into a fighting stance, then ordered his wife to get Sarah back to the castle. She hesitated for a moment until the invaders came barging into the area, she took off grabbing the younger girl and dragging her away. Odin charged the group before him, only one of the soldiers took off running from the battle.

The soldier sped to where his Sire had last been, one of the guards stopped him, which was protocol when engaging with any being who could wield magic. They could never tell if you were under an enchantment and could unintentionally harm their Sire. But the information needed to be told quickly or their rash leader would punish him.

"The girl is near the Western gate, we've already breeched the walls!"

"Is that so? Well, then, let us not waste any more time here."

Barnabas took off to the area the soldier had specified with every bit of speed he had. He was not going to let that wench escape him again, and with the Goblin King occupied this was going to be all the more easy.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Stop, please, I can't run anymore!"

"Sarah, we don't have time, the labyrinth is not safe right now."

"I just need a moment to catch my breath."

The Queen released the breathless girl and allowed her to slump to the ground. Walking over to a nearby wall she created a seeing portal and looked in on Odin. He was taking on the vampires as they came in the courtyard, none of them were a match for him, especially while he wielded both his sword and magic together. She looked over her shoulder at Sarah, she saw her getting back to her feet. She dismissed her portal and walked over to the other girl.

"Are you ready to move?"

"Yes."

They began their running again unaware of the approaching danger. Barnabas reached the demolished wall and stepped through, he followed the path his soldier had told him about. He could hear the sounds of a battle and smell the tangy scent of blood that hung in the air. His fangs twitched with lust for the taste of blood. He told his guards to go ahead of him, then, he leapt up onto the wall to observe the battle below. Odin battled his vampires alone. The Fairy King was quite a good opponent on his own against so many, and not even a scratch on him. A maniacal smile ripped across his lips exposing his fangs. He leapt from his perch to land behind the King and grabbed him from behind and burying his fangs deep into the man's throat. When he felt the man go limp he released him. He walked around to one of his men and took their sword in his remaining hand, turning to the King he watched as he struggled to get to his feet. Lifting the sword up he arched it and severed the Fairy King's head from his body.

"Go, find and kill the Goblin King. I'm going to go claim my prize."

His soldiers watched him walk through the exit to another corridor of the great maze. They could see now, this man they had been so loyally following was a bit mad, crazed, and would never bring their race forward in the Underground. However, as they rejoined their comrades at the forced entrance they found their army being attacked by the Goblin Army.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back at the castle, Titania locked herself and Sarah in the top most tower. Still in her disguise, she had decided even here it would be best to keep her real identity secret, Nina had to exist for a little longer. She paced, their plan was not going the way they had hoped. It was amazing Sarah and she had even gotten away so cleanly, this made her wring her hands nervously. It was then that she felt a burning pain in her chest, she fell to her knees, hands clutching her chest as she tried to find her breath again. Sarah rushed to her friend's side not understanding what was happening.

The door vibrated as someone tried to throw it with incredible force, the women stared up at the door with bated breath, then, the door was sailing over their heads forcing them to flatten themselves on the floor. Standing in the doorway was Barnabas, he was looking rather pleased with himself. Stepping into the room he threw Odin's head down onto the floor, it rolled across the floor before stopping in front of the women. Sarah could feel her friend about to scream but squeezed her arm in warning, if she reacted the way she wanted then her secret would become known.

"Come, Hummingbird, enough of this foolish behavior. Our son awaits the return of his mother, and it is past time that you joined the Children of the Night. Now, come along."

"I will never go back to that place."

"I'm sorry, did I make you think you had a choice in the matter?" He stalked closer to her and with every step closer she backed away. "I will not repeat myself."

Her back hit the wall as he continued to advance on her. Sarah scanned the room for an escape route, but Barnabas had her effectively trapped. He reached out to grab her when he was thrown roughly into the wall to his left. Sarah's eyes snapped across the room to where 'Nina' was pulling herself up off the ground.

"You will not touch her again you vampire skum."

He stood and rolled his neck and shoulders, and gave the girl before him a menacing look. He waved his hand sending a wave of energy at her, she barely had time to block it. He was relentless and sent wave after wave at her, she was unable to block them all and was sent crashing into one of the walls. Sarah summoned a wave of energy , hoping with all she had that she did this correctly. Directing the energy she released it at Barnabas, much to her relief he did go flying through the wall. She would have to remember to apologize to Jareth for putting a hole in his castle. Feeling weak she slumped to the ground, her eyes falling to the struggling Queen, both needed the reprieve even though it would be short lived. After a few minutes Barnabas crawled back through the hole, blood dripping down his temple, and a rage even Sarah had never in him, flared in his eyes. Titania attempted to send another attack at him, but he blocked it with ease, advancing on her, pulling his sword out and lifting it; then it was over.

Sarah hadn't realized she'd screamed until the head of the vampire stopped rolling. Her eyes took in the scene before her, Titania had a dagger plunged into the vampire's chest, and Jareth stood behind the body. His sword dripping with blood. There was a soldier from the Fairy Kingdom, he looked out of breath and she knew he had just ran up the many stairs that led to this tower. She heard him tell Jareth that Victor had arrived, the name made her shudder as she thought of the cold vampire general, however, the words the soldier had continued with finally clicked in her mind. Victor called a retreat of all vampires. They had won. The soldier helped his queen to her feet, her disguise having melted away during the commotion. When they were alone the Goblin King rushed to her side, his hands grasping her face as he planted a kiss on her lips. Her eyes closed and her world went black.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"It's just exhaustion, she will be fine in a couple of hours."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, judging the size of the hole in the wall, I'd take a guess she blasted him with a very concentrated amount of magic. Good thing you showed up when you did, I'm not certain she could have done it twice."

The voices were not loud, but they were close to her. She opened her eyes slowly and saw that she was back in her rooms, turning her head she saw Jareth and the healer, Liza, speaking in hushed tones. They hadn't seemed to notice she had awoken. Liza ordered him to make sure she rested and to get some rest himself, with that she walked out of the room. He stood staring at the space before him.

"You're awake."

"Yes, my love." She smiled as he walked over to her. "How long have I been unconscious?"

"Only a few hours, you over exerted your magic when you attacked Barnabas and punched a hole in my castle wall."

"My apologies about the hole, I had to help Titania..."

"No apology needed...I'm actually quite proud of your defiance."

"Says the man who once told he not to defy him." The amusement in her voice clear.

He advanced on her, kneeling down on the bed he caressed her cheek tenderly before taking hold of the back of her neck and pulling her more roughly to him and crushing her lips with his. She returned the bruising kiss with a passion equaled to his. When they broke apart he gave her a smirk.

"I love your defiance, but don't defy me as I am your King."

"Yes, you are, and I will be your Queen." His shock was the greatest thing to her in that moment. "But besides that point I will always defy you when I find you getting too big headed."

He laughed at her frankness and rained kisses on every inch of her face.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

One Week Later...

Jareth and Sarah said farewell to Titania as she stepped up into the carriage that the King had provided her. They had burned Odin's body at her request, his ashes had been put in an urn to go home with her. Sarah was sad to see her new friend go, she didn't know when they would see one another again. As the carriage pulled away Jareth looped his arm through hers and led her back inside the castle to the library. They had decided not to mention their betrothal to the Fairy Queen just yet so she could grieve for her husband without distraction.

Over the last week the citizens of the Goblin Kingdom and the Fairy Army recovered and buried or burned the dead. Jareth went to the West gate and repaired the wall that had been destroyed with the help of the Labyrinth itself. The bodies of the vampires that littered the battlefield and the halls of the maze were dragged to a large pile in front of the main entrance, all their heads were removed and put in a second pile then both piles were set aflame.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Six Months Later...

"Your Majesty, this arrived for you this morning."

Sir Didymus held out a sealed envelope to his monarch, the Goblin King took the parcel and inspected the seal. Seeing the seal of the Fairy Kingdom he opened the letter, he read the contents silently to himself then looked up at his advisor.

"It seems there is to be a ball on Samhain."

"Oh that will be fun, His Majesty and Lady Sarah should attend. It would be good for the Lady to meet other nobility of the Underground, and you Sire, have not been to a public function in a while."

"I'm sure it will be plenty fun, I will speak to Sarah about it. I'm sure she will want to see her friend again. You may go now, Sir Didymus, I will be meeting my fiancé for lunch."

"Good day then, my King. Give Lady Sarah my regards."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She was working in one of the flower beds when she felt cool leather running down her spine making her shiver pleasantly. Looking over her shoulder she saw Jareth smiling down at her, standing she turned and kissed him sweetly.

"Are you ready for lunch, my dearest?"

"Is it already that late?"

"It is, and I wanted to let you know that I received an invitation from our friends in the Fairy Kingdom to join them at the ball they are hosting."

"A ball? Did it say what for?"

"Does that mean you wish not to go?" He guided her back inside.

"Not at all, I would love to see Titania again, it's just after everything that has happened I would not have thought a ball would be in order so soon."

"Underground society is like that, we would rather enjoy the moment than to dwell on the tragedy. And somehow I think this ball is a celebration of a union."

"You mean Titania and Oberon?"  
"Naturally, the kingdom would pass to Oberon anyways with Odin's death and no heir to the throne. However, seeing as they were also lovers before she married his brother, I could see him taking her as his wife."

"Court will have a field day with something so 'scandalous'. Don't you think?"

"Not anymore than the Goblin King falling in love with a human turned fae. Rumors fly rather quickly here, so our secret is already out of the bag. But even with the knowledge that you are betrothed to me and are residing in my castle, you seem to have collected quite a few letters for courtship."

"Oh really, and why haven't I seen any of these courtship letters? Do I not have a right to see if my best option is here with the goblins and their King, or somewhere else?"

Suddenly, she found herself pinned against the stone wall. The intensity of his stare told her that he thought she was serious, she tried to bite back the smile that was fighting to overtake her. One of his hands gripped her hip tightly while the other caged her against the wall. His lips attacked her neck possessively making her moan in pleasure. His kisses made their way up to her ear...

"I was not under the assumption that you had any doubts that you belong by my side. Especially after your declaration that you would be my queen."

"Jareth, I was only teasing you." She breathed, but he did not let her go. "My love, this isn't really something we should be doing in the hallway."

His teeth grazed her pulse point making her gasp and her body to twitch, she could feel his mouth curve into a self satisfied smile. Then, the walls around them shifted and they were now in his chambers, her body crushed against his. The hand that had been against the wall reached down and lifted her up off the ground, her legs wrapping around his waist. He walked them over to the bed and dropped her unceremoniously on the plush mattress, her skirt hitched up on her thighs teasing him. She trembled at the hunger in his eyes, but she did not fear him, she trembled in anticipation. He crawled up over her and planted a hard kiss on her lips as his left hand trailed spidery lines up her exposed leg.

"Sarah, I need you to tell me it is ok. I cannot wait any longer, I need you."

She took his face in her hands, she could see the hunger plainly as before, but up close she could see all the desire and love he held just for her. She knew she could not deny him any longer, she craved his touch just as much, she kissed him softly then.

"I am yours to do with as you wish, my love, from now and forever."

He leaned up and peeled off his gloves, then pulled her up and rained kisses on her exposed neck and shoulders while he deftly unlaced her dress and letting it fall down to her waist before pushing her back down and continuing to lower his kisses to the newly exposed skin of her torso. Every caress of his fingers shot a pleasant dose of electricity through her and causing her to arch her body into his. As he reached her naval he swirled his tongue in the dip. She gasped as her skin prickled in response, he smiled at every reaction her body gave him. He pushed her dress off her waist and down her legs, removing her undergarments as well. Her hands clenched the sheets around her as he continued his torturous path lower until he reached the bundle of nerves between her thighs, a small cry escaping her lips as her hips pushed up for more. His hands held her hips still until after he had taken her over the edge, then came back to her own lips. Her hands worked quickly at removing his trousers while her removed his shirt; she took him in her hands and began to stroke rhythmically making him groan in reply.

"No more foreplay, my queen, I want you now."

Taking hold of both her wrists he pinned her arms above her head, then, pushed deep within her. Starting a slow rhythm he rocked their bodies making soft moans slip from her swollen lips, but as he quickened his pace her moans turned into clipped pants. He could tell she was nearing her climax and began to plant kisses down her jaw all the way to her shoulder, with one more hard thrust he had her screaming his name, and bit the soft flesh between her shoulder and neck. With a few more jerky thrusts and a tremble of her own body still reeling from her orgasm he spilled inside her.

Her arms wrapped around him as he laid his head on her chest, he had bitten her, but unlike the ones Barnabas and his goons had done, this bite was the Goblin King marking her as his for the rest of time. It no longer hurt, but had a tingling sensation. Her fingers played with the ends of his long hair making him shiver in pleasure.

"I suppose if our secret is truly out of the bag as you say, we should send out our own announcements and invitations. Problem is we haven't picked out a date. Six months betrothed and no date, we are terrible planners. I haven't even met your family yet, you do still have parents living?" She heard him chuckle against her chest. "What is so funny?"

"Nothing, my love, but your sudden curiosity about my family is intriguing. My parents are still living, I haven't mentioned them because I didn't want to intimidate you. You see my father and mother are the High King and Queen of the Underground. I have a sister who is now Queen of the Nymph Kingdom after her marriage to King Alston, her name is Faylinn, you will like her. I could set up for them to visit or for us to go visit them. And I may have a date you might agree upon."

He kissed her brow that had crinkled from surprise to curiosity, his lips trailed the side of her face until he reached his Mark. He heard her breath hitch as he licked the now healed spot, before she could say anything more to get him to continue what he was saying he pushed back into her stealing away her words. When he brought her over the edge screaming his name for a second time and his own second orgasm he rolled over to the side pulling her onto his chest. She looked up at him still a little winded.

"So, what is this date you are thinking of?"

"Beltane, the day we Fair Folk celebrate life and love."

"Hmmm, yes that would be a wonderful date, especially as it also celebrates fertility." She laid her chin on his chest and looked up at him seriously. "I may not hold any love for my first child, but I hope to have many with you, my King."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Titania watched the courtiers come and go with a slight air of boredom, she really couldn't wait until her friends from the Goblin Kingdom arrived. She forced herself to smile at the young lord and his wife that came to present themselves to the new King and his Queen. As they walked away her eyes drifted to the grand staircase and caught sight of the dark haired fairy girl on the arm of her golden headed King. Discreetly tapping Oberon she nodded towards the new arrivals. Oberon's eyes went where she directed, he smiled, he had waited for months to meet this girl his wife spoke so highly of, and to thank her and the Goblin King for keeping his beloved alive. Both rulers of the Fairy Kingdom waited impatiently for the couple to make it to the dais. Once they came to the bottom step Titania beckoned them to come up the steps, standing from her throne she embraced Sarah then Jareth, Oberon shook his fellow King's hand before placing a kiss on the young woman's knuckles.

"Welcome to our home, Your Majesty, My Lady. I owe you a thank you for returning my beloved to me, and for honoring my brother."

"And you have our thanks for your help against Barnabas and his army."

"Jareth, may I steal your lovely lady after your first dance, I wish to speak with her privately since I have not been able to send any real correspondence over the past months."

"You may, My Lady. We shall leave you to your other guests for now."

Half an hour later, Sarah found herself walking arm in arm with Titania through her gardens, the Queen described Oberon's coronation, they had kept it rather private as it was so near to the death of Odin. Only the High King and Queen, their Council, along with a handful of Lords and Ladies of the Fairy Kingdom had been invited. This ball was to make it more formal, but also there was to be another announcement. The beautiful Queen had recently come to find out she was with child; at the news Sarah found herself giving a joyous cry and wrapping her arms around the other woman's neck.

"I have something to tell you as well, we were going to send it, but seeing as we were already going to be here...I wanted you to be the first to officially know."

She handed the Queen a sealed envelope, looking at the younger girl curiously Titania broke the seal and read the contents within:

'The Goblin Kingdom proudly announces the Royal Wedding

Of its King, King Jareth

Son of High King Aelfric and High Queen Rhyannon

To the Lady Sarah Williams

Of the Aboveground

Daughter of Robert Williams and Linda Rice

At the Goblin Castle

On the day of Beltane.'

"Oh Sarah, this is wonderful news, you must let me help you with the planning."

"I would very much appreciate that, I fear I do not know the customs for weddings here in the Underground."

"I shall give you all the knowledge you shall need to know. Now, come we must get back to the ballroom, I'm sure Oberon will soon send a search party out to find me. He really didn't want to throw this ball, but I made him realize that eventually he would have to." Titania walked Sarah back to the ballroom arm in arm. "He is lucky I'm not making him announce our special surprise."

"I take it he is not a fan of public announcements then?"

"Oh not so much that, but he doesn't really know how to announce this, he doesn't like being emotional in public."

"There you two are." Oberon said coming up to his wife and kissing her on the cheek. "What secrets have you two been plotting?"

"Oh nothing, much, just some girl stuff." Titania said.

They walked over to Jareth who took Sarah's arm in his with a smile, then, the two Fairy rulers ascended the dais once more and turned to the crowd of revelers and motioned for the room to quiet down. All eyes turned to the Blonde queen with full attention.

"Welcome, Lords and Ladies, friends. My husband, Oberon and I have an announcement to make, our beautiful kingdom will be expecting a new member to the Royal Family. In a few months time an heir will be born and we will hold another celebration for all of our family and friends to come and see our beautiful child." She remained silent while the people before her cheered. "Please return to your festivities and enjoyment."

Oberon took her hand and pulled her to the dance floor and began to waltz her around the floor, Jareth and Sarah soon joined them along with several other couples. The two couples laughed and cracked jokes as they passed each other while they weaved in and out of the other lords and ladies around the floor. As the night carried on the other couples began to leave until finally on the Goblin King, Sarah, Oberon and Titania remained in the ballroom.

"I'm so happy for you two, I cannot wait to find out if you are going to have a little prince or princess."

"You two will be the first ones to find out."

"We should be going, we have our own celebration to start seriously planning. Titania, as I am sure you and my fiancé have discussed, you are more than welcome at the Goblin Castle to help Sarah plan wedding details, pick a design for her wedding dress."

"I will come once a week starting next week, I don't want to be away from home too often, or my husband. I know Odin was my first husband, and I did love him, but I am enjoying being able to live the rest of my life with my soul mate."

"Well, let me know when you want to come plan with me, and I will make sure I am free that day. Until then, we shall leave you two to enjoy your good news." Sarah embraced her friend.

"Good bye, I shall see you soon."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

April 30th...

Sarah and Titania sat in the Goblin Castle's gardens going over final preparations for the wedding happening the following day. Jareth watched the two women converse from the window in his study, he could not wait for the next day to arrive so that the brunette sitting in the gardens would be his wife and the Queen that would sit beside him on the throne governing this kingdom together. She looked up over her shoulder towards the window and gave him a smile and waved, he returned the gesture before forcing himself to return to his papers.

Sighing, Titania stood from the bench, Sarah looking at her worriedly for a moment until she signaled she was fine. She was now seven months along, and the healer said it looked like she may be carrying twins rather than just one prince or princess. She motioned for Sarah to come with her.

"We need to meet seamstress and make sure all her adjustments are to the 'T', not that I'm particularly worried about them not being, but seeing as I also had her make my wedding to Odin I know how demanding she can be and how impatient she can get when we are late to meetings with her."

"I thought I would like dress fittings more, but I find I really dislike them. Too much poking and prodding."

"I can relate, but you will have to get used to it as you will be having many new gowns made once you are the Goblin Queen. You will need more formal wear for court, one cannot simply appear in plain day dresses before their subjects and visiting dignitaries from other kingdoms."

"I know, I'm not looking forward to that part though. Jareth says I'll get used to it easily enough."

"You will, for the most part she will already have your measurements for most designs, but when she runs into any odd changes she will come and prod and poke you some more, and when you eventually become with child she will need to get more measurements for your maternity dresses." Titania smiled. "Come, the sooner we get to your chambers to meet her the quicker it'll be over."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day began with sunlight streaming through her open balcony window, the curtains were fluttering in the breeze that swept through the room and brushed her cheeks gently. Rising from her pillow she pushed the covers from her body and got out of her bed. Wrapping her robe around her frame she walked out onto the balcony and inhaled the sweet air. She was getting married today, and she would become the Goblin Queen, and even more important than that she was marrying the man she loved.

She heard the door to her chamber open and close behind her, turning she saw Titania and Brigy walking towards her. She went back inside only for Brigy to push her into the bathroom, while simultaneously removing her robe and nightgown before shoving her down into the magically filled tub. The little goblin helped scrub her skin till it was pink and wash her hair with special shampoos. Letting her get out of the tub and to wrap a towel around herself, Brigy brought back the robe she'd removed from her Lady. Once she was once more covered Sarah was rushed to her vanity where Brigy and Titania began working on her hair and makeup.

In his chambers, Jareth paced, he wished the time would pass by faster so the wedding ceremony could already begin. Once the ceremony was over he had a special surprise for beloved, something he knew she needed and would make her very happy. Looking over at the specialized crystal sitting on a small decorative pillow, he had created and finished preparing it just the night before, he smiled; that crystal held something he knew would be very special to his Sarah.

Two Hours Later...

The guests had already arrived and were standing strategically within the throne room, Jareth stood at the altar with the Priest he looked over the crowed without interest, but then the room fell into a hush as the doors opened to reveal his bride. His eyes widened at how beautiful she looked:

Her dress was simple in design, the fabric was of the purest white, the collar was oval and modest, the back was low cut to outline her wings. It fell to the floor with a small train trailing behind it, all the edges were lined with silver embroidery or the Goblin Kingdom's symbol. Her hips were accented with the same silver embroidery that came to a point then split in and 'A' design to reveal a white skirt beneath. The sleeves were form fitting and ended in a point that was connected to a silver ring that was on each of her middle fingers, then, there was second layer that was loose and draped from her elbows to the floor. Her hair was curled and piled atop her head around a silver circlet that wrapped around her forehead, a few tendrils framed her face, which was lightly made up in silvers and whites. Her lashes created a natural liner around her emerald green eyes. Her lips were a pale pink and smiling up at him.

She walked down the aisle on the arm of Oberon who had offered to stand in place of her father who could not be there. She kept her eyes locked on Jareth's as she came closer to the altar. Jareth stepped down the step as they arrived at the dais, Oberon released her hand to his and then bowed before going to stand beside his wife. Then, the betrothed turned to the Priest.

 _'Let there be peace in the East, so let it be._

 _Let there be peace in the South, so it be._

 _Let there be peace in the West, so let it be._

 _Let there be peace in the North, so let it be._

 _Let there be peace through all the Worlds._

 _So let it be._

 _We gather here in peace for this sacred occasion that is the Union between His Highness, King Jareth and the Lady Sarah. As our Circle is woven and consecrated, this moment in time and this place become blessed. Let each soul truly be here that the spirits of those gathered may be blended in one sacred space, with one purpose and one voice._

 _Let each person gathered here now call into this sacred rite, in this consecrated place, the powers that we know to be sources of love and inspiration._

 _Let us take a moment to attune to this Presence that we may bring ourselves fully to the importance of this time and place._

 _Jareth and Sarah, do you come to this place of your own free will?'_

"I do." They both said in unison, he squeezed her hands a little tighter as she smiled up at him.

 _'Through times of uncertainty, through winds of change, will you still love and honor each other? Through the flames of passion, and when the fires burn low, will you still love and honor each other? Through the white water currents and deep still pools of emotion, will you still love and honor each other? Through times of cold restriction, when problems seem immovable, will you still love and honor each other?'_

Again in unison they spoke. "I will."

 _'Jareth and Sarah, are you ready to declare your vows to each other, vows that will bind you together, soul to soul, heart to heart, joining the bloodlines of your ancestors and those of your descendants, witnessed by those who have gathered here this day, in spirit and in body, in this sacred Circle?'_

Here the Priest looked first at Jareth. "I am."

Then he turned to Sarah. "I am."

Jareth spoke first as he took the ring he'd created just for her. "I vow you the first cut of my meat, the first sip of my wine, from this day it shall only your name I cry out in the night and into your eyes that I smile each morning; I shall be a shield for you back as you are for mine, no shall a grievous word be spoken about us, for our marriage is sacred between us and no stranger shall hear my grievance. Above and beyond this, I will cherish and honor you through this life and into the next."

He slipped the ring over her slender finger as the Priest made a holy sign above it as he did. Sarah took the ring she had made with the help of the Fairy Queen and followed Jareth's example.

"I vow you the first cut of my meat, the first sip of my wine, from this day it shall only your name I cry out in the night and into your eyes that I smile each morning; I shall be a shield for you back as you are for mine, no shall a grievous word be spoken about us, for our marriage is sacred between us and no stranger shall hear my grievance. Above and beyond this, I will cherish and honor you through this life  
and into the next."

She slipped the ring on his bare hands, again the Priest made a holy sign about the ring.

 _'Let your vows be sealed with a kiss.'_

Jareth pulled her close and grasped her face with both hands before claiming her lips in a passionate kiss which she happily returned. As they broke apart their eyes locked briefly in a moment where no one but them existed, but the moment was broken as the Priest continued on.

 _'Let all bear witness that Jareth and Sarah are joined in love as Husband and Wife, as King and Queen of the Goblin Kingdom. May their love partake of the beauty, majesty and power of this sacred realm.'_

The room erupted in applause and cheers as the new couple turned to face them, up the aisle came the High King and Queen, Aelfric and Rhyannon. Jareth and Sarah kneeled down to the ground as the two approached them, Aelfric indicated for Sarah to raise her head to him.

"Queen Sarah, as you become the rightful Queen of the Goblin Kingdom, we also welcome you into to family as our new daughter and Crown Princess of the Underground to inherit the thrones of the High King and High Queen of the Underground upon the time my wife and I decide to pass the crown down. Do you swear to keep the peace, justice, and wellbeing of the entire Underground close to you heart, soul, and mind?"

"I do."

Rhyannon produced a beautiful tiara made of silver and gold in the design of vines and leaves. She placed the delicate piece on Sarah's head before taking the girl's hand.

"Rise now, my daughter, and take your place among our family." The High Queen gave a encouraging smile.

Sarah stood, Jareth rising with her. The High King and Queen moved aside and let the new couple exit the throne room and to the terrace looking over the Courtyard and Goblin City which instantly filled with cheers from the subjects of their kingdom.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that evening after their guests had taken their leave Jareth led Sarah to his study.

"I have a gift for you, my love." He smiled at her open curiosity. "I know how much your family means to you, and though this will be the only time we will be able to do this, I wanted you to have a chance to see your family at least one more time so that they know you are safe and happy now."

"How? I thought it was impossible?"

"The days of Samhain and Beltane offer our kind a special occasion to cross over freely to the Aboveground for a short period of time, however, because the belief in our world has diminished over the centuries even crossing over on these dates has become near impossible. With the help of the labyrinth's own magic combined with some more ancient Fae magic I was able to create a single transportation crystal to take us to your family's home. We will only be able to stay in their realm until the strike of midnight there, then, the magic will pull us back here and the portal will be closed for good. Do you want to see them again?"

"The chance to see them again and let them know they don't have to worry about me and to at least say a proper goodbye, I wouldn't turn that down. Will I ever be able to see them if they were to call on us?"

"It's not impossible, but like I said the belief in our world has diminished so much there that it takes a certain amount of certainty in the wisher to really call us to their realm."

"Then let's do it."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aboveground...

Robert sat in his recliner reading the paper while listening to the weather channel's meteorologist drone on about the storms that were moving in over the week. Karen was in the kitchen cleaning up the dishes from their dinner that night, and Toby was at the dining room table working on the last of his homework before he was sent to bed. This was a typical night for them, but tonight was different, tonight he heard a knock coming from the back door. Setting his paper down he turned to the small hallway that led to the back door, Karen and Toby seemed to have heard it too so he couldn't very well blame it on an exhausted mind in need of a good night's rest. Getting up he walked down the hallway to the door, turning the knob he found a sight he never thought to see again before him.

"Hi, daddy."

"Sarah?" He stared at the woman before him that looked so much like his daughter that had disappeared nine years ago.

"Yes, it's me. May we come inside?"

For the first time he seemed to register the man standing beside her, and then some other unusual things about them both, but he moved aside and let them in. Words were having trouble forming in his brain at the moment, and he didn't know what to do. He led them back to the living room where Karen and Toby had moved to waiting for his return. Karen gasped at seeing her stepdaughter step into the light of the living room, Toby looked to be trying to place where he had seen the couple before.

"Sarah? Is that really you?" Karen said, her fingers covering her mouth in shock.

"It is. And this is my husband, Jareth."

"We thought you were dead, where have you been? What happened to you? Why are you wearing wings and such odd clothes, no offence." Karen blabbed without restraint.

"It's a long story, longer than we have time to truly tell. Short story being that nine years ago I was kidnapped by a vampire and taken to a realm called the Underground. I managed to escape and find my way to Jareth and his kingdom, he saved my life. We fell in love and today we were married. I'm not really wearing wings so much as they are a part of my body now." As if to prove her point she fluttered them. "I'm a Faerie now."

"I don't understand, this is madness." Robert spoke up for both him and his wife.

"I know. Do you remember that old book I used to carry around with me everywhere when I was a teen?"

"The Labyrinth. I remember it, you were always off to the park to recite it." Karen spoke up again.

"It's real. And Jareth and I are the King of Queen of the Goblins."

Her parents eyes moved over to the eccentric man standing beside her, he nodded his head politely at them. Toby seemed to suddenly remember something.

"You remind me of the babe."

"What babe?" Robert asked in confusion looking down at his son.

"The babe with the power." Jareth said with a smirk. "We meet again, young Tobias."

They spent the next couple of hours talking with her family there in the living room. Karen had made them a pot of green tea to refresh them. Toby had found a spot on the floor next to his sister's leg, he kept looking up at her with awe and then would look over at her husband with the same amazement. He couldn't believe he was related to a real mythical person, and to top it off they were royal too. Surprisingly, Robert and Karen accepted the fact that Sarah and her husband were creatures of an entirely different realm better than the brunette ever thought they would.

Sadly, as their time was coming closer to an end, Jareth took her hand and whispered to her that she should say her goodbyes before there was no more time.

"Dad, Karen, Toby...there is one more thing that I need to say." They looked at her then. "This will more than likely be the last time I will ever see you, at least of my own power. Our worlds are not easily crossed, and it takes an unimaginable amount of magic and belief just to cross when the veils are thinnest now days. But I wanted to make sure that you knew that I am alright and that I will be happy for the rest of my life, Jareth knew the one thing I wanted most was to be able to see you again, even if only for a short time since I can't live here, my appearance and all..." she flicked her wings again sheepishly.

"We understand, Sarah." Robert said softly, whether for himself or her he didn't rightly know.

"Do you?"

"Not completely, but knowing that you are alive and happy is enough for me." He pulled her up into a hug, then turned to the blonde beside them. "You take care of my baby girl, if I can't see her and be there to take care of her myself I need to know the man she married will make sure no harm will befall her in my absence from either himself or anyone else."

"You have my word, Sir. Your daughter means the world to me, I will always protect her."

Sarah moved to hug Karen as the two men shook hands, Karen held her stepdaughter in a tight embrace, tighter than she had ever done in their past. Before releasing the girl, she kissed her cheek and told her to do everything she ever wished to do that she hadn't been able to here in the mortal realm and to do it with all the happiness in her heart. Jareth kissed Karen's hand in a gentlemanly fashion making her blush. However, it was Toby's downcast face that got everybody's attention, he was trying so hard not to cry. Sarah got down on her knees before the young boy and took his face in her hands gently.

"Toby?"

"I don't want you to leave, Sarah, we just got you back." The tears began to fall.

She brushed the tears away and smiled at him softly. "I don't want to go just yet either, Tobes, but we don't have a choice. I want you to remember something for me though, can you do that?" He nodded. "I want you to remember that if you ever need me, you can call on me or Jareth, but you have to do call us with every bit a belief in us. We cannot hear your call unless you believe so firmly that you have no doubts in us. Can you remember that?"

"Yes."

"Then you have nothing to fear. I will always be there for you, and even if I'm not actually here with you, I will be looking in on you so I know that my wonderful little brother and my family are living life to the fullest."

Toby wrapped his arms around her neck, she held him tightly to her, knowing it might be the last time she could and wanted to make sure he knew how much she loved him in that one hug. She pulled away from him and stood back up, she walked back over to Jareth who wrapped an arm around her waist. As they began to fade away she said one final goodbye to her family before they were back in the Underground.

 **THE END.**

* * *

Wedding ceremony found on /what-is-druidry/rites-and-rituals/rites-passage/rites-marriage-handfasting/wedding-rites/

Vows found on verse/Celtic_marriage_wedding_ #t3C

Slightly modified the ceremony to fit what I was looking for, but I had to do some research to get it with them time frame I had in mind. Hope everyone enjoyed the story.


End file.
